Blye S Part I
by P.W.Gates
Summary: She never knew the truth about her father, little did she know she had a big sister. Her godfather is a man she could call her father. Sasha Blye's story has only just begun.
1. Flying Home

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter One: Flying home.  
**

* * *

The pain didn't hurt at first, but was all the lies that killed me. If it wasnt to the fact that I was sat down on the edge of the bed in my hotel room, I'dve probably destroyed the room. I decided to ring my godfather to tell him to expect me afternoon US time as it was half 11 here in London and that I'd be flying out tonight.

**Boy Los Angeles was going to be fun**.

I decided to pace the room, from the door to the window running my fingers through my long brunette hair; I'd lost count of how many times I'd let out tiny sobs but then pulled myself together ten seconds later.

I walked over to the bedside table, where my IPhone lay. I ignored a text from Stacey, asking me if I wanted to go see Titanic in 3D with her but I already knew I couldnt as I'd be in LA. I decided to call my godfather to clear a few things before I came.

_"Hello?" He yawned._

_"Sorry" I apologized quickly, this was a habbit I had. "Did I wake you?"  
_

_"No sweetie, I'm just in bed with my girlfriend. What's up?"  
_

_I blushed. "Whoops, this isnt a good time is it?"  
_

_"No, no, no. Don't worry sweetie, it's fine. What did you want to talk about?" He insisted.  
_

_"Could you pick me up at the airport please? I don't know if I want to tell her straight away" I sighed, sitting on the side of my bed.  
_

_"Yeah, thats fine hon. I don't mind, do you mind if my girlfriend comes?" He asked quietly.  
_

_"No, thats cool. I wouldn't mind meeting her to be honest. What's she like?" I asked, putting my phone on speaker as I started packing my suitcases.  
_

_"Am I on speaker, Sasha? Yeah, I can tell why?" He asked, I could tell he was getting out of bed.  
_

_"Because I'm packing, my cab or ride as you yanks call it is coming get me in the next half hour. So tell me what's your girlfriend like?" I asked, placing my seven pairs of tights and three t-shirts into one small brown case.  
_

_"She's very pretty, she's a intelligence analyst and I reckon you'll get on great with her kiddo" He said, I could hear the sound of coffee being poured.  
_

_"What time is it over there?" I asked, putting my essentials into my black Dolce and Galbanna handbag.  
_

_"Half 7 in the morning, my girlfriend is up do you wanna talk to her while I go make breakfast?" He asked.  
_

_"Yeah, okay. But tell her it's going to be quick cuz my cab is here" I said, taking my phone off speaker and letting porter taking my cases.  
_

_"Hello?" A small voice said on the other end of the line.  
_

_"Hi there!" I said, brightly. Locking my hotel door, before walking down a corridor and into an elevator.  
_

_"So your Sasha, your godfather's told me alot about you"  
_

_I laughed. "All good I hope, look I'm really sorry but could we continue this conversation when I get to LA?"  
_

_Now I felt guilty. "It's fine sweetheart" I heard her say.  
_

_I hung up after saying goodbye.  
_

I made my way to the cab and told the driver to go straight to Heathrow Airport once I was in and buckled.

I lifted my passport from bag, staring at my name.

**SASHA IMELDA BLYE**

For a second it just didnt seem right, but somehow I honestly does.


	2. My Godfather and His Girlfriend

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Two: My Godfather and his girlfriend  
**

* * *

I reached Los Angeles at half 3 US time, to find my godfather's grey SUV parked close to the airport. His girlfriend got out to help me place my cases in the boot, before helping me into the car.

"Does your cousin know your here?" He asked, turning face me in his seat.

I shook my head; Sam was my cousin, he was almost like my brother considering we'd grown up together.

"So your telling me that Sam doesnt know your here?" He said again, his voice getting firmer making me jump slightly.

"No" I said, quietly.

"Just leave her hon, she obviosly doesnt want to talk about it right now" His girlfriend said, giving me a warm smile.

My godfather sighed, before turning on the engine and reversing to go his place of work.

"What do you do for a living then sweetie?" She asked.

"I'm a DI, in London. My work is one of the reasons I'm out here in the US" I told her.

"You got a partner then?"

"Three, one's a sargent, one is a Constable and the other is DI like me"

"Are they going to be flying out?" My godfather asked, looking through the rear mirror.

"Yeah. Jerry, Henry and Sam are flying out tomrrow" I said, pulling out my book knowing that it was going to be a long journey.

"What you reading?" She noticed.

I smiled and handed her the book.

"The Time Traveler's Wife eh?"

"It was my Mum's" I said, sadly taking off my locket and holding it in my hand.

"She passed away?" She said, handing me my book back.

"No, no. I just havnt seen her in 6 years" I said, histantly taking the book back.

We reached their place of work, I got out to recive a text from Jerry.

_Hey Kiddo, change of plan. Me and Sam are flying out tomrrow, Henry is flying out tonight. J x_

"Helloo? Anyone in?" He said.

We all looked around, someone jumped down the last three stairs.

"Ah trust you to terrify us Deeks?" He said, staring at the tall, shaggy blonde haired bloke.

Deeks smiled, giving me a little wink causing me to let out a small nervous laugh.

"And you are?" He said, stepping forward.

"Sasha" I said, holding my hand out for him; he took it and shook it.

"Marty Deeks"

I nodded, watching my godfather and his girlfriend go up to their techno station leaving me to talk with Deeks.

"So what part of England do you come from?" He asked, guding me over to his desk.

"London, Hackney" I said, as he sat down in his black chair and I sat on the edge of his desk.

"I've been there with Kensi, to see her Uncle" He told me.

**He knew Kensi?**

"You know her?" I asked, my eyes shooting out of their sockets.

"Yeah, she's my partner. And speak of the beautiful woman" He said, pointing to her.

I turned, she was taller and slimmer than I expected, she had the same coloured eyes as someone dear to me as was she the spit of someone I held close.

"Hi there squirt, where'd you come from?" She asked.

"I'm Sasha, I'm here on buisness from England" I smiled.

* * *

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Kensi asked as we sat down with our drinks at a table in the local club.

I took a sip of my Coke-a-Cola. "Nope"

"Really? You could crash at mine if you want" She said, taking a huge sip of her beer.

"Honestly? You'd be wanting to look after a hormonal 15 year old for three months?" I said, disbelivingly.

"To be honest sweetheart, I don't mind. Just warn me when your going through hell yeah?" She said, putting an supportive arm over my shoulder.

I nodded.

I getting closer to the truth, but somehow I didnt want her to know my true identity just yet.


	3. Furry Love

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Three: Furry Love  
**

* * *

"Pizza or Chinese?" Kensi said, as we walked into the lounge of her apartment.

I practicly threw myself onto her sofa, after putting my cases into her spare bedroom.

"Chinese, I hate pizza" I told her, as her tiny kitten jumped up on the sofa and settled itself onto my stomach.

"You _hate _pizza? Wow, you are the first person tell me that" She exclaimed. "Chinese it is then?"

I nodded, stroking the kitten as it purred gently.

"She doesent usually warm to people that quickly" Kensi told me, noticing that her kitten was now sprawled out on the chest attempting to lick my chin. When the kitten finally managed to lick my chin, she attacked my face with her paw. I heard Kensi laugh.

"Yeah, okay. Cause of death, attacked by cute kitten. Funny ha ha!"

Kensi laughed at my sarcasm. "Your humor reminds me of someone"

I smiled, lifting the kitten holding her for a few seconds then putting her in my lap so I could stay in my sitting position.

"What's the furry creature's name?" I asked, as Kensi went to answer a knock at the door.

"Donnie" She called over her shoulder.

I stroked the kitten again, calling her Donnie and kissing the top of it's head as it meowed.

I looked up to see Deeks stroll into the room, with Kensi following closley behind.

"Do you want a drink?" Kensi asked Deeks as he took off his coat, then looking to me. "Sasha?"

I nodded. "Chocolate Milkshake please"

"Beer ought'a do Kens thanks" Deeks said, sitting down beside me stroking Donnie.

"You alright kid?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm good thanks" I said, ruffling Donnie's fur.

"Struggling with jet lag?" He asked.

"A little, but my team are flying out tonight and tomrrow" I said, picking up Donnie and putting her in Deeks' lap so I could go collect my drink from Kensi.

"One choco milkshake. Oh and the chinese should be around 20 mintues or so" She told me, getting two beers from the fridge.

"Thanks" I said, taking my milkshake from the counter. "Kensi?"

"Sweetheart?" She said, opening the two cans.

"Do I sence that you have a slight crush on Deeks?" I said, a broad grin ran across my face.

She blushed hard.

I laughed, pointing at her. "You so do!"

"Do not!" She exclaimed, I ran into the lounge.

Kensi placed both cans of beer down before tickling my sides.

"Say anything and I'll see you deported back to England with in seconds" She said, jokingly into my ear.

"You wouldnt deport me, I'd go live with my godfather" I said, standing up and picking up my milkshake before sitting down on another chair. It didnt take long for Donnie to join me.

I watched for the next few hours as Kensi snuggled into Deeks' side, her head on his shoulder, his arm draped over her shoulder tentivly.

They loved each other, no matter how much they denied it.


	4. A flight from Heathrow to LA

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Four: A flight from Heathrow to LA  
**

* * *

I awoke around half 6 to my mobile going off to someone calling me, I reached for my phone and answered it.

"Blye" I yawned, getting out of bed and putting on my high school hoddie.

"Sasha, it's Jerry. We're in Los Angeles, where do you wanna meet?" He said.

I could tell he was driving because I could hear Henry on the otherside.

_"Oh for god's sake Harry let me pull over" Jerry said._

"Kay kiddo, I'm free to talk" He said.

"There's a cafe close to where I'm working, let me have a shower and get dressed and I'll text you the details" I said, just skimming past Kensi's bedroom to find her snuggled up to Deeks.

"Kay kid, see you soon" He hung up.

I stood and observed the moment for awhile, I even considered getting my camera and taking a picture but then I realized that Kensi would send me to my godfather's or even deport me.

I got dressed into a white tank top that said _LV lord voldemort, _dark blue skinny jeans and my red converse trainers. I walked out to the kitchen to find, Donnie meowing at me.

"I take it you want some treats eh furry one?" I cooed, stroking her fur. Before getting her box of treats from the cupboard.

I put the treats into her bowl, before making myself some jam and toast, then texting the details of the cafe to Jerry.

I grabbed my light blue denim waistcoat and my leather jacket figuring that it'd get cold if a breeze was around the beach.

* * *

_At Ops, Eric's POV_

"I think I could use a starbucks" Nell sighed, leaning back into my chest. I stroked her fringe and kissed the top of her head.

"No starbucks today, I'm sure Sasha had a hard time carrying Kensi home last night?" I said, putting my arms over Nell's shoulders.

"I'm sure last time we looked Kensi was standing up fine, she just couldn't keep her eyes off Deeks" My girlfriend got out of her chair and sat in my lap, her arms around my neck.

"I would've let her stay, but she got to Kensi before I could ask" I said, fidling with a strand of her hair.

"It doesnt matter sweetie, we have each other" She said, putting our foreheads together.

"I love you, you know that right? I'm not going to hurt you ever, I won't let any man hurt you in any way what so ever. I want you to feel safe"

She smiled and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I love you too Eric Beale"


	5. Panic Stations

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Five: Panic Stations.  
**

* * *

"Sasha!" Kensi called, looking around the apartment.

She checked her bedroom, then the bathroom then the garden.

No sign.

"Marty!" Kensi screeched.

Deeks shot out of the bedroom. "Someone screamed"

"Me. She's gone. Sasha's bloody gone!"

Deeks placed his hands on her arms and sighed. "Look Kens, she said last night that her team were flying in today. Perhaps she's gone to see them?"

"She doesnt know LA well enough" Kensi cried, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sure Eric tought her enough" Deeks said, moving his hands to her shoulders.

"Eric? How does she know Eric?" Kensi said, with a puzzled look on her face.

"He's her godfather, didn't you know?" He said, sitting her down on the sofa.

"No, no I didn't" She admitted. "How?"

"It's a long story but Eric went undercover with Sasha in Hammersmith, London and he saved her life more than once so her parents asked him to be her godfather"

"We need to talk to Eric then?" Kensi said, standing up.

Deeks nodded following suit, they got their coats and drove to Ops at full spead.

* * *

"Ah you made it then?" I said, as Henry sat down oppsite me.

"Yeah, it's good job you sent us those details. Jerry crashed the flippin navigator" He muttered.

I laughed. "I take it you brought _all _the right files out here didn't you?"

My follow DI nodded, pulling out 3 brown files.

_Sasha Blye._

_Donald Blye._

_The Murder of Donald Blye.  
_

I took them from his hands. "I couldn't thank you enough for doing this Harry"

"Tis nothing Sash, I'd do it for either the boys you know it" He smiled, touching my hand.

* * *

"Eric?" Kensi pracitcally yelled as she walked into the bullpen.

Eric swung round in his chair shooting both her and Deeks a grin. "Morning Lovebirds"

"You can joke later, but it's Sasha" Deeks said, touching Kensi's waist tenitivly.

"What about her?" Eric said, every word edged in consern.

"She's gone missing" Deek's admitted.

"Not again" Eric muttered.

"Again?" Sam said, walking in with Callen.

"Yes" Hetty said, as if on cue.

The team spun round.

"Miss Blye, has done a certain amount of disappering over the years. Only undercover 2 years ago, she went missing during a heist. She returned unharmed a week later, her parents were petrified" Hetty said, attempting to assure Kensi and Deeks in the progress.

"Blye?" Kensi said.

"Sasha's surname, she's your cousin" Hetty said, before turning to wink at Eric signaling to him that she wasn't telling the honest truth.

Kensi nodded, just as three men and Sasha walked in.

"Don't go off again" Callen said, staring the teenager in the eye.

* * *

"I left a note!" I protested.

I sighed before standing beside Nell. "Guys I'd like you meet my team. Jerry, he's my sargent, Sam, he's my constable and Henry, my fellow DI" I pointed to each of them.

"DI?" Nell said, almost looking me in the eye.

"Dective Inspector, one of the four highest ranks you can get in the British police force" I said, walking round the room.

"And you are how old?" Callen said, I spun round.

"15" I said, not ashamed.

"And Hetty said you went undercover two years ago, you must have been-" Callen said.

"13. I was 13. Only a Dective Sargent at the time, one lower then Jerry is now" I admitted, sitting on the edge of Uncle Eric's long desk.

"Wow" Sam muttered.

I glanced over to Kensi, who seemed visably nerved by the whole incident.

I knew that Hetty had told her my cover identity, knowing that I wasn't quite ready to tell Kensi the truth just yet.

_And yes, conservativegirl Eric is her godfather and Kensi her sister. :) x_


	6. Surfing

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Six: Surfing  
**

* * *

After work, we all went down the beach (including Hetty, much to Callen's surprise). I got changed in one of the public toilets like Kensi and Nell had done mintues before me. I changed into my white bikni top and blue flowered shorts, before joining the pair.

Once we reached the beach, we sat down watching Eric and Deeks surf; Sam and Callen were watching pretty close to the water, obviously betting to see who could stay in the water the longest. But to my eye, both of them were pretty good. Considering that I'd seen Eric surf before and that he'd tought me enough for me to tackle a few waves, but nothing to big.

"Hey Sash, come on in! It's perfect!" My godfather shouted, waving at me to go to the water. I signaled with my hand to give me five to get my board.

I stood on my tip-toes before asking Sam to help me get it down.

"I didn't know you surfed" He said, as he walked me down to the sea.

"Eric taught me when I was 6, I was over here on a holiday with my parents. I'm a fast learner" I winked to him as I swam into the sea before standing up.

I wobbled at first but managed to contain my balance as I found a wave to ride on, I hit it hard making water splash in my face. I whipped it away before tackling another small wave, before falling flat on my board to protect myself from a bigger wave that was coming my way.

Surprisingly I swam far away enough to watch Deeks tackle it, surprisingly he tackled it well.

I decided to go back to shore as my legs were aching, I walked back to the base where we'd set up a few blankets.

I threw my board down, before lying down beside Nell.

"You surfed girl"

I looked up to see Callen standing over me, I sat up and nudged Nell a little to let him sit down.

"So your Eric's goddaughter?" He asked.

I nodded confidently.

"What's he like off guard?" He asked.

"Who? Eric, he's awsome. He's taught me so much, I even beat him at Mordern Warcraft once. He's like my Dad, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him" I said.

"Like your Dad? Havn't you got one?" He asked.

"Oh I do, I just havn't seen him in years" I said, keeping up my cover.

He nodded and jousted away from the subject.

Eric and Deeks came to shore, throwing their boards down beside mine; before sitting down at the end of the blanket.

"Where's Hetty and Sam?" Nell asked, sitting up.

"She wanted to go home, as Sam was going anyway he gave her a lift" Kensi said.

Eric noticed that Nell was getting cold, so he moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her.

We all decided to go home, but I walked down to the sea to watch the sunset.

"Arent you coming?"

I turned to find Eric standing beside me.

"Oh I am, I just wanted to watch the sunset" I said, as he putting arm over my shoulder.

"I missed you kid" He paused. "You decided when your going to tell Kensi the truth about you being her sister _not _cousin?"

I slapped his side. "You of all people had to say that didn't you. I don't know, I'm still thinking it through really. I'm fearing she won't want to talk to me after I say it" I admitted before sighing.

"Oh she'll _want_ to talk to you sweetie, she'll _want_ answers" He said, walking me back to the parking lot where the rest of the team were waiting.

I knew Kensi would want answers sooner or later and I'd better be prepared to give them.


	7. LoveLife

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Seven: Love+Life  
**

* * *

I decided to spend the night at Eric's, we watched _Bridesmaids _followed by _Jeff, who lives at home. _I went to bed around half 10, I decided to skype Jerry and the others before going to sleep.

_Calling...Calling...Calling._

"HEY!" Sam shouted. "Oi lads, Sash's here!"

I heard footsteps and saw Jerry he waved, before going off again. I saw Henry, he took the laptop from Sam telling him to piss off.

I feigned shock that Henry was shirtless.

"Sorry, do you want me to put on a shirt?" He asked, going slightly red.

"No, honestly. I'm fine" Now it was my turn to go red.

To be honest, Henry did look quite cute with his blonde hair slide to one side, but the downside was he was just 3 years older than me.

"You alright?" He asked, noticing the quite look on my face.

"Uh, yeah I'm good. Just a tough day, you?" I said, pulling my hair back into a tight ponytail.

"Alive, I spilt with Jessie this afternoon. But I'll live, I need to ask you something" He said, quickly wiping the upset look off his face.

"Anything mate, fire!" I said, putting my grey fleece over my shoulders.

"How would you feel if I said that I loved you?" He said.

"Harry I...I...-"

My phone rang.

"Look I'm sorry, but I have to get this. It's Hetty"

We exchanged goodbyes before hanging up.

"Hetty" I said, placing my laptop on the floor.

"Miss Blye, you certainly put the frighteners on us today" She said.

"I'm sorry about that Hetty but my team flew in today, I pracitcally had to guide them to me" I said, laying back on my bed.

"No need for excuses Miss Blye, you had to do what you had to do. Any plans to reveal your identity to the team soon?"

"No not yet, I think it's for the best that I tell Deeks and Kensi together, but Sam and Callen first" I said.

"Very wise Miss Blye, good night"

"Night Hetty" I said, hanging up.

"Lights out!" Eric shouted.

"Doing that!" I shouted back.

I spent the night tossing and turning. I wanted to tell her so bad...just a few more days.


	8. The truth is better than anything

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Eight: The truth is better than anything  
**

* * *

Since my desicion to tell Callen and Sam about my true identity that morning became clear, the more I struggled to get out of bed and in the end had to let Eric carry me out of bed, before placing me in a seat at the counter.

"Morning sleepy" Nell said, emerging from the bathroom.

I let out a huge groan before slamming my head down onto the counter, grumbling something along the lines of "morning" before declaring that I was going to take a shower before getting dressed.

Considering that I almost fell asleep in the shower, nearly falling over when I got out and hitting my elbow on the edge of the sink on my way out I was amazed to the fact that I made it to my bedroom **alive.**

"Cereal? Or Toast?" Nell asked, as I entered the kitchen dressed in my baige shorts, purple flowered patterned tights, black converse trainers and a white hoodie.

"Toast" I said, attempting to be polite dispite the fact I was still grumpy.

After breakfast, I annouced that I'd be walking to Ops dispite Eric's protests that he would take me. But I insisted that I'd meet the boys outside the hotel (which was on the way).

* * *

"Your covers going pretty well" Sam said, as Ops came into sight.

"As is yours. How does it feel being my _cousin _instead of my _brother_" I said.

"It's alright I guess, so you going to tell Sam and Callen today?" He asked, as we scanned our eyes and hands to get in.

"Yeah, I just need a little more time to tell Kensi and Deeks" I let out a huff. "Boy that _will _be tough"

"Don't worry about it _sis_" He said, the last bit quietly as we saw Kensi and Deeks coming down the stairs.

* * *

"Callen?" I said, sitting beside him on the wall a little away from the beach; that evening.

"What's up kid" He said, placing a friendly arm over my shoulder.

"Okay" I breathed. "You tell Sam this and _no one __else_" I said firmly, pointing my finger.

"Lips cealed" He said, doing a zip across his mouth.

"Here we go" I said, before breathing deeply. "I'm not Kensi's cousin"

"Oookay, then who are you?" He asked.

I breathed quickly. "I'm her sister"


	9. Arguments

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Nine: Arguments  
**

* * *

Due to the shock of my revelation, I decided to go back to Ops to calm down before going back to Eric's for another night.

"That you Sash?" I heard Henry's voice and turned, letting tears fall down my cheeks.

"Hey, what's up baby girl" He said, consern edged in every word as he held me in his arms.

I sobbed for a while, with him stroking my hair and telling me that everything would be okay.

When I'd calmed down, I sat on the edge of one of the desks behind me.

"What's up?" He said, sitting beside me.

I breathed heavily. "I told Callen the truth"

He opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him. "It was my choice"

"Oh come on Sash!" He almost yelled standing up.

I stood up. "Shh, for god's sake keep you voice down!"

"No Sash, I don't care anymore!" He was yelling now.

"What did I say, keep your voice down!" I shouted.

"What's going on?"

We whipped round to see Sam standing in the doorway, I froze as Henry shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I..I..I.." I stammered, as Sam's eyes narrowed.

Henry walked off leaving me attempting to talk.

"Yeah thats about right isn't!" I shouted after Henry.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked, sitting next to me in Henry's place.

I nodded. "Sam? Could you keep a secret?"

"Depends kid, what is it?" He said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed deeply. "I'm not Kensi's cousin"

"Okay, then who are you?" He said, still keeping his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm her sister"

His eyes widened. "Your kidding right?"

I shook my head. "Nope"

I lifted my shirt sleeve to reveal a tatoo that ran from the top of my arm to the middle.

Sam took my arm to observe it. "What is it?"

"It's my father's army number" I said, reciting the numbers in my head.

_4 5 1 3 7 2_

"When did you get it done?" He asked.

"A year ago tomrrow" I replied.

"How?" He asked, taking my arm to observe the tatoo again.

"A colleague of mine back in England is a part time tatoo artist. I asked him if I could have it done. He surprisingly said yes" I admitted.

"Wow!"

* * *

When we got home, I got Nell to take several pictures of my tatoo so I could edit them.

She was shocked at first, then she was amazed that I'd got it so young.

"In all it's glory, it's a beautiful tatoo that belongs to a beautiful person" Nell said, handing me my camera after the final shot.

I blushed slightly. "Thanks, I think it's beautiful too. Although when I first got it, I sent Eric a picture and he wasn't to pleased"

"I gathered"

I smiled.

She left my room to go sit with Eric and watch that last half hour of _Jeff, who lives at home_

I shut my door, before turning to the mirror and running my hand along my tatoo; a small bruise lay just under the 4. That bruise held too many unwanted memories that I could only share with Kensi._  
_


	10. Undercover San Francisco Part One

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Ten: Undercover San Francisco Part One.  
**

* * *

"I'm going to San Francisco!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, after Granger broke the news to me in the boat shed. I stood up from my seat, pacing around the room running my fingers through my hair.

"Miss Blye, I would take your breath and sit down" Granger said, attempting to calm me.

I was having none of it.

"Will...someone go with me?" I stammered, almost preparing to cry.

Granger sighed. "Yes"

I breathed a sigh of releif, thankfully I wasn't on my own. Not that I wasn't capable of doing an undercover operation on my own, I'd done tones. But going to San Francisco wasn't the best place to go..._undercover._

_Alcatraz Prison, San Francisco Bay, United States.__ 2004  
_

_"What are you doing!" I screamed, as she grabbed my arm dragging me along the corridors of the prison.  
_

_"You little brat! Your going to pay!" She yelled into my ear, causing me to wince.  
_

_"What did I do!" I whimpered, as she asked the officer to open the solitary confiment cell.  
_

_"You'll soon learn!" She smirked, throwing me into the cell.  
_

_My shoulder landed hard against the cold wall at the back, I winced slightly.  
_

_The doors shut, I screamed and ran towards them. Banging my fists hard against the metal bars, I soon realized it was no use.  
_

_I sobbed hard, sinking to the floor hugging my kness.  
_

_"What did I do" I whispered.  
_

_She was an evil bitch that I had to call my Aunty.  
_

_I don't remember how long they locked me in there, it was more than 15 mintues. In the end, my brother Sam came to get me. We called the police that day and we got sent straight back to England to a nicer family.  
_

"Who?" I asked, finally calm before sitting down._  
_

"I've asked for Mr Deeks' assistance, not only to be your partner but to keep you in check" Granger told me.

I scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me right? I don't need looking after!"

"It's not that" Eric said, walking into the room with his tablet computer.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Alcatraz Prison, 2004. Remember?" He said, handing me the tablet with a picture of the front of a newspaper.

_**6 YEAR OLD GIRL LOCKED IN ALCATRAZ FOR 3 HOURS**_

My eyes welled up, I swallowed back the sobs. I scrolled down the screen to find a picture of me with my lip cut, two black eyes, my hair was slightly black and tied back into bunchies.

It was my mug shot._  
_

Underneath the picture was a caption:

_6 year old Sasha Blye, was locked in the solitary confiment cell in Alcatraz Prison for 3 hours before being rescued by her older brother Samuel, 10. Her Aunt and Uncle have been arrested and deported back to England._

Underneath the caption was another picture. Sam was walking me out of the cell, his arm secure around my back, my arms wrapped tightly around him. This picture had a caption underneath:

_10 year old, Samuel Blye rescuing his younger sister Sasha from the solitary confiment cell in Alcatraz which their Aunt and Uncle left her in for 3 hours. _

I quickly handed Eric the tablet back; wiping away my tears.

I looked down at my feet.

"You never said you had a brother"

I looked up to see that Deeks, Sam and Callen in the room.

I nodded weakly.

Deeks handed Callen the tablet, before walking over to me and crouching down infront of me. He took my hands.

"No one is going to hurt you again, that's a promise" He assured me deeply.

I nodded.

"But if you feel the operation is too much then, you can pull out" Granger said, standing beside Deeks.

I muttered something along the lines of "thank you"

Even though I was happy about having Deeks by my side all the way, I was still nervous about coming face to face with going to Alcatraz 8 years later.

* * *

**Hey to all my lovley reveiwers!**

**Just a quick message: I have picture proof that Barrett Foa and Renee Felice Smith are dating (not by me) WHEY! :D  
**

**x  
**


	11. Undercover San Francisco Part Two

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Eleven: Undercover San Francisco Part Two.  
**

* * *

After we'd said our goodbyes, Deeks reversed his BMW 5-Series sudan out of his parking space that he'd be leaving for a week tops.

"Can I wind the window down?" I asked, feeling the heat. Dispite the fact I was wearing a white vest top, navy shorts and Victorian Flowered Dr Martens; as we turned onto the motorway.

He nodded, I winded the window down an inch.

"Your looking pale, you okay?" He asked, notcing how quiet I was.

"I'm just really nervous that's all" I sighed, leaning against the window.

"I bet, what was it like?" He asked. I could feel the fact that he was nervous of my reaction.

"What was what like?" I asked.

"Being locked in that cell"

"Oh. Oh that, I don't remember much really"

_liar _

"All I remember is the begining and the end"

_liar_

"Which is?"

I could see where this was going.

"It's not something I talk about freely, but seen as though it's you. I'm going to tell you"

He smiled. "Go on then"

I took a deep breath. "We were on holiday in San Francisco. Me, my parents and my older brother. And we all decided that we could drive to Alctraz for the day; we left the hotel early to get there. I had an argument with my Aunt before we left. When we got there, I hoped that it had all blown over. But unfortunatly for me-"

"It hadent?"

"Yeah. So when we got to Alcatraz, she grabbed me and took me to solitary confiment and well she left me there. I didn't really know how long I'd been locked in there for, but when Sam got me out I could tell you that I was releived. So releived"

I watched the part in my head where Sam was walking me out, we were crowded by camera men and police officers.

"You okay kid?" He asked, as his navigator told him to take the first left.

I nodded heavily and sighed.

"Your feeling anxious, I can tell"

I still said, nothing. Now was the time to tell him that I was Kensi's sister, but it was stuck on the tip of my tounge.

He sighed after awhile, he pulled over to petrol station. "Look, San Fran is only two hours away. You need a drink and the car needs petrol"

I smiled. "Cola"

"Eric taught you to speak American?" Deeks said, opening the glove compartment to get his credit card.

"One of the many things that my godfather taught me" I laughed.

* * *

We reached the San Francisco by half 12, we stopped for lunch and quick look round.

We got back into the car around half 2.

"You wanna go?" Deeks asked, pointing to Alcatraz; which was in clear veiw.

I sighed heavily. "Yeah, it's about time I faced my fears"

He held my hand. "Your not alone remember, no one will hurt you again"

I smiled, holding onto his hand.

We drove onto the boat paying only $4.50

Within mintues we were outside Alcatraz.

Deeks noticed I was shaking, he took my hand in his as we walked up the path to the prison.

"So what's our cover?" I asked.

"Okay, I'm Robert Greenwood"

I snorted at the name. "Carry on"

"And your my daughter, Jesse"

I smiled, I liked the thought of being Deeks' daughter.

* * *

We walked along the corridors, my heart thumped and I broke out in sweat as we came close to the solitary confinement cell.

I started to shake uncontrolably, which didn't go unnoticed by my partner.

He grabbed my hand and rubbed my knuckles.

"It's okay, it's not like I'm going to push you inside" He whispered assuredly, into my ear.

Now he _was _starting to sound like my Dad.

We stood outside the cell, my shaking becoming worse. Deeks' grip on my hand got tighter, I managed to choke back several sobs but the final came quicker than expected.

I dropped onto the floor, but was caught by my partner halfway down. He held me tight, quietly soothing me, stroking my hair.

"Shh, Sash it's okay. She's not going to hurt you again, I'm here"

And for a moment I beleived him, now I was the time to tell him the truth.


	12. Undercover San Francisco Part Three

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Twelve: Undercover San Francisco Part Three.  
**

* * *

I sighed deeply as Deeks guided me to a near by bench, by the car park.

"You okay now?" He aksked, placing my head onto his shoulder.

I only managed to nod.

"Hey, nice tatoo" He'd noticed my tatoo.

I smiled. "Thanks, it's my Dad's army number"

He observed it for a few mintues, running his fingers across the numbers.

"How long have you had it?" He said.

"A year" I smiled, feeling a sence of pride.

He smiled, offering to go back to the car.

* * *

He went to get us a take-away, I took the time to study the picture of Kensi that Eric had given me apon my arrival.

Unfortunatly I wasn't quick enough to put the photo in my bag as Deeks came back.

"How do you know Kensi?" He asked, taking the picture from my hands.

I sighed. "Okay, I lied"

"About what?" He said, giving me the photo back so I could put it away.

"About being her cousin" I looked at my hands.

He reached for his gun.

"No, I'm not an imposter" I almost yelled.

"Well?" His eyes narrowed.

I took a deep breath. _It's now or never_

"I'm her sister"

* * *

**I'm really sorry it's short.**

**But I didnt know, how to get her to tell him. x  
**


	13. Home once more

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Thirteen: Home once more  
**

* * *

We completed the operation with four days and was back in LA earlier than expected.

"Hey everyone, Deeks brought the kid home...in one peice!" Callen annouced as we walked into Ops, that morning.

I smiled, Deeks ran over to him putting Callen in a headlock.

"Hey kid" Kensi said, putting an arm round my shoulder.

"Hey, did we miss anything spesh?" I asked.

Kensi shook her head. "No nothing spesh, apart from the fact that our cousin had a faceoff with Hetty. The height difference was unreal, none of us could stop laughing"

I smiled at the thought. Sammy vs Hetty, now that I would've liked to have seen.

* * *

After signing **tones **of paperwork, we all declared that we would go to the beach.

I walked inbwtween Deeks and Eric, whilst Sam, Callen, Henry, Jerry and Sammy walked on; Nell and Kensi brought up the rear.

"Right so let me get this straight, your Kensi's sister?" Deeks said, keeping his voice low.

I nodded, running on the sand after punching him in the side of the arm so he'd run after me.

He picked me up by my waist before threating to throw me in the water.

"No! No! Not happening partner!" I sqeeled.

At that moment in time, I expected him to throw me in but insted he put me back on my feet and pushed me over into the sand.

I couldnt stop laughing.

"Alright! That's enough!" I said, through giggling.

He laghed before sitting down beside me.

"So your Kensi's sister?"

I nodded.

"How doesn't she know about you?" He asked.

I sighed. "I didn't know she even existed, my Uncle never mentioned her. He never told me he even had a brother, let alone a neice"

"So you didn't know she existed and she didn't know that either you or Sam existed"

I nodded. "Exactly"

"Wow, that must have been a blow when you found out" He said, noticing I was cold so he put his jacket on my shoulders.

"It was" I wrapped the jacket round me tighter. "It's one of the reasons I came here"

"How many reasons are there?" He asked.

"2. One) Tell Kensi that she has a brother and sister and two) find out the truth about why our Mum gave us away."

"You don't know why?" He asked, standing up and stretching out his hand.

I shook my head, taking his hand to stand up.

I ran ahead to help Eric set up the net as we were going to have a game of volleyball.

"Who's team you going to be on?" He asked as I attached the string to the pole.

"Yours of course!" I smiled, as he threw me the ball.

I glanced over to see Deeks swinging Kensi round the same way he had me, when we got here. They seemed in love, but I knew that they wouldn't admit it.


	14. Like adopted fatherlike adopted daughter

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Fourteen: Like adopted father, like adopted daughter  
**

* * *

After weeks of moving around from Eric's to Kensi's and back again, I settled to go stay with Deeks. He didn't mind that he had to live with an english, hormonal, more attitude than Kensi, skilled with a gun and fencing 15 year old.

"Fries or Pizza?" He asked as we flopped down onto the sofa that evening.

I took a second to think. "I think I'll go for fries please"

He smiled, going to the kitchen after ruffling my hair.

I stood up to observe my new surroundings, I walked over to a small cupboard which had several pictures on the top.

I noticed that several were of him and Kensi, some were on holiday, some were at dinners and some were general having fun photos.

"Looking at mah memories?" He asked, as he came and stood beside me.

I smiled. "You have quite a few"

"I do, mostly with Kensi. She's my best friend, apart from Monty" He said, as a small shaggy haired dog came between the gap between us.

I smiled, ruffling his fur.

"Fancy a game of modern warfare?" He asked, telling monty to go to his bed.

I smiled. "Love to"

He smiled before getting out the controllers and turning on the TV, he went to check on dinner as I logged on the game.

And within 10 mintues, I'd killed over thirty people, stolen over 18 cars and shot Deeks in the head (not litrally, thankfully)

The bell went when our dinner was ready, so we sat and watched _The Ellen DeGeneres Show _and ate fries.

"So" I said. "You like Kensi?"

"In what context?" He said, with a mouthful of fries.

I gave him the look, he knew what I meant.

"Oh. Oh" He went red.

I pointed and laughed, like the same I did with Kensi.

"Shut it!" He said, defensivly.

"You so do, though!" I protested.

He went scarlett.

I couldn't contain my laughter any more to the extent I had to put my bowl of fries on the cofee table.

He threw his hands up to surrender. "Okay! Okay!"

I stopped laughing. "Alright then, repeat after me"

He nodded.

"I, Marty Deeks"

"I, Marty Deeks"

"Has certian feelings for Kensi Blye" I started to laugh after I made the statment.

He threw a pillow at me. "Has certian feelings for Kensi Blye"

I cheered.

"I just don't understand how she couldn't have guessed she has siblings" Deeks said, acting serious.

"I don't have a clue either" I sighed, sinking into the sofa.

He put his arm over my shoulder, my head lent on his.

I felt like his daughter, I well and truly did.


	15. Close Call Part One

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Fifteen: Close Call Part One  
**

* * *

I came in for the morning to be told by Nell that I was going on an undercover operation with Kensi.

**Bugger.**

Today, I didn't feel like a police officer; let alone dressed like one. I was wearing my light beige shorts, black flower pattered tights, white converse trainers and a grey hoodie.

"So what's happening?" I said, sitting on the edge of Kensi's desk.

She looked up from her paperwork and smiled.

"Five dead marines, their wives missing and their children kidnapped" She said, handing me the peice of paper she was reading from to tell me the information.

I sighed heavily. "And this has happened what in the space of 5 days?"

She nodded.

I fell back into the chair placed behind me.

* * *

We went onto the motorway, my heart thumping.

"You okay kiddo?" She asked, noticing my quietness.

I nodded feeling there was nothing I could say.

We pulled into a petrol station as the car started to give us signals that it needed petrol.

"Want anything? You look thirsty" She asked, opening the glove compartment to get her purse.

I shook my head, still feeling anxious to talk.

Once she left I pulled out my phone and rang Eric.

I ran a hand over my face, a lump of sick rose to my throat.

"Eric. I tell her tonight. Tonight is the night"


	16. Close Call Part Two

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Sixteen: Close Call Part Two  
**

* * *

"You are?" Was my godfather's reply.

I breathed heavily. "I can't hold it in any longer"

"And your sure about this Sash?" He asked.

I swallowed. "I've gone over it so much in my head, I just need to get it out in the open. Like I did Alcatraz"

"That was different honey, you hid that for a different reason. It was your past, this a total different set of cutlery" He sighed.

I ran my fingers through my hair noticing that Kensi was coming back. "Look Eric, I'm going to go. I'll call you when we get there"

"Kay be careful yeah, Nell sends her love" He said, preparing to hang up.

"I will, send it back yeah. Love you Dad" I smiled, using the term that I had used so many times/

"Love you too"

He hung up.

"You okay?" Kensi asked, getting back into the car and handing me a bottle of 7up.

I nodded.

* * *

Within hours we checkd into hotel, I got changed into some more _normal _clothes.

Kensi handed me my "old" school papers, school books, my federal agent badge and my Beretta 92.

I observed my school books. "Physcology!" I screamed.

Kensi nodded calmly.

I groaned throwing the book down onto the table, before lying down on the side of my bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I stuck my thumb up.

* * *

I stood in front of my "new" school with Kensi at my side.

I scaned around to see if I could see Deeks, it took me awhile but in the end Kensi had to point him out.

He had a grey suit jacket, dark blue shirt and black jeans on with brown platforms, I had to click my fingers at Kensi to get her to focus.

"You got your gun right?" She said, in a low voice as I started to walk away.

I tapped my left jean pocket and smiled.

I wasn't to sure about when I was going to tell Kensi, but I knew I had to do when the whole team were around. And that meant **tonight.**

* * *

_Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dearr meeee! happy birthday to me! Xx_**  
**


	17. Close Call Part Three

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Seventeen: Close Call Part Three  
**

* * *

"I really don't fancy doing this!" I groaned.

Deeks walked by my side, guiding me to Physcology.

"You'll be fine, trust me your going to be wanting be back in the firing range soon enough" He said, patting my shoulder before pushing me gently into the door.

I turned to give him a weary smile, he smiled.

"You'll do good" He said, shutting the door; leaving me to find a desk at the back.

I was lucky I had my mobile on silent when Eric sent me the information about Jackson Harvard, the son of one of the dead marines.

_Eric- Jackson James Harvard, born 22nd September 1996. He and his father had a row the day his father died, his mother just came in to tell us about what happened. She said that Jackson said, that his father was a terriost. Now knowing us, we had to clear this out and guess what we found...Harvard wasnt the terriost...his son was. Be careful honey. Love Eric. X  
_

I sighed heavily, texting back Eric as quick as I could glancing quickly to see the teacher come towards me. _Don't worry bout me, I've faced worse things in England than I have here. Sash. X_

I slipped my phone into my blazer pocket, pulling out a pen in the prosess.

"Miss Louison, I understand your new but please may I have your phone?" He asked, holding out his hand. I sighed darkly, glancing from my right to my left before reaching into my pocket before pulling out the decoy phone that Eric and Nell made for me last night.

"Thank you" He said grimacly before walking away.

I smirked to myself before pulling out my phone to find a text from Kensi.

_Kensi- Yo kiddo, you don't know what it's like being stuck in a cupboard right now. I have to wait another 5 mintues untill Jackson Harvard has to walk in on me and Deeks and tbh I'm getting petrified :/ K X_

I laughed quietly, this was totally something I wanted to see.

_YOU don't know what it's like being stuck in phycology, as much as I'd like to see it I can't my lesson finishes around 2 mintues after you do your bit. You'll do fine. S X  
_

* * *

I decided to follow Jackson after watching him come out from his classroom, I was preetty thankful that I could just hide in little gaps every time he turned to see if anyone was following him.

I caught him getting a small TNT box out of his pocket, now me being small had point the gun preetty high at his head.

"Drop the bomb" I growled.

Oh he dropped it alright, but he ran off.

I whistled for Kensi and Deeks, running past their classroom.

They followed pulling out their guns as I pulled out mine.

I was about to shoot him but he turned and shot me first.

"You fucking bastard!" I screamed.

The bullet had skimmed the top of my arm, had cut open the top of my blazer sleeve and left a scratch just above the _4 _of my tattoo.

I dropped to floor, Kensi ran back to help me up.

**BANG!**

We looked up to see Jackson lying dead on the floor and Deeks standing over him.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but then Kensi got a phone call.

"Eric, hi. No she's fine, got shot in the arm. No she's all good. We'll be back as soon as we can. Bye"

I struggled to stand up but was helped along the corridor by Deeks and Kensi out to the car park.

Boy now wasn't the time to reveal that I wasn't her sister...**DAMN IT!**


	18. Checking Over

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Eighteen: Checking Over  
**

* * *

I got carried into Ops by Deeks, he then passed me over to Sam who then passed me to Callen who carried me up the stairs.

He put me down in one of the big black chairs, as Eric and Nell came in looking as pale as ghosts.

Eric walked over, before crouching down infront of me. He sighed heavily.

"You. Are. To. Much. Like. Your. Father" He moaned to me.

I gave him a small smile, as Nell attempted to take off my blazer without hurting me.

I turned my arm to Eric, wincing in pain as I did so.

"Just small scratch kid, your tattoo will live it's not damaged to much. Your still beautiful" He smiled, putting a hand to my cheek.

I gave him a watery smile. "My body aches"

He laughed lightly. "I gathered"

I was sat in the chair with my legs curled up, my arm felt heavy, my feet blistered and bruised.

I felt like hell on earth.

I got carried down the stairs by Callen, he placed me in my desk chair.

I gave him a soft smile as he sat on the edge of my desk.

"You are so much like Kensi" He said, placing a hand on the back of mine.

I scoffed. "Like how?"

"You can both kick a grown man's ass, you've got attitude, your brave and your skilled with a gun" He laughed.

I laughed lightly, but winced in pain as my stomach killed.

To save Callen carrying me back up the stairs, Eric and the others came down to tell us about the next case ahead for us.

"His name Laurie Edwards, he was in the same sniper unit as Donald Blye. He's a threat to you, Sammy and Kensi" He told me.

I shot my brother an uneasy look, Sammy wasn't impressed that Laurie was a threat to us. Sammy hated the man and to come face to face with him would just bring him to blows.

"You okay kiddo?" Sam asked, noticing the quiet looking on my face.

"No" I whispered, I got out the chair to quickly and fell back down again.

* * *

Deeks carried me into his apartment with Kensi following behind.

He layed me out on the sofa with Kensi at my head and Deeks at my feet.

"Can I leave you?" Kensi asked, watching the look in my eyes.

I nodded weakly.

"We know you've had a long day kid, first being shot in the arm then finding out your under threat. Stay safe and get some rest okay?"

I nodded weakly.

Kensi kissed my forehead before letting Deeks see her out.

He ended up carrying me to bed, I felt so guilty in the end.

* * *

_Eric- Sash, Laurie is at your Mom's house. You need to get over there first thing in the morning, be careful. Know your words. Love Eric & Nell X_


	19. Brother in arms

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Nineteen: Brother in Arms  
**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH  
**

* * *

I shot out of bed, ingoring the pain that rang in my arm and stomach.

I quickly put on some clothes before running from Deeks' apartment to my Mum's house (aprox 10 mintues run) and crouching by the front wall, I pulled out my phone.

"Miss Blye, I want to know where you are?" Hetty said, over the speaker.

"Hetty, get all the team down here Granger included" I whispered as one of Edwards' henchmen came out of the house.

"Anything you need Miss Blye, just be _very _careful"

"Oh don't fret bout me Hetty, I'm _always _careful"

I hung up.

* * *

Deeks and Kensi crouched beside me, with Sam, Callen and Granger round the back.

Sammy, Henry and Jerry crouched on the wall just metres away from us, I signaled for me and Sammy to run.

We took out a few of Edwards' henchmen, before bringing down the front door, we cleared three rooms before going up the stairs.

"Your father wasn't so much the saint you thought he was" Edwards' voice rang from the top of the stairs.

"Your a fantastic liar" I scoffed, as I scanned the room.

He stood opposite us, I stood in front of Sammy.

"You don't hurt him!" I said, feircly.

Sammy placed a supportive hand on my shoulder.

"Sasha!" Deeks shouted.

"We're good!" Sammy shouted back.

I kept giving Edwards smug grins, he returned them equally.

"You might want to tell her!" I screamed, knowing wherever Deeks went; Kensi would follow.

* * *

Deeks turned to Kensi, placing his hands on the top of her arms and sighed.

"Kens, I need you to listen to me" He said.

She nodded reluctantly.

"Sasha and Sammy, they aren't your cousins. They are your siblings"

He sighed heavily.

Her eyes widened.

* * *

**BANG!**

Sammy fell to the floor instantly...**dead.**

I screamed, forcing myself to go into a fist fight with Edwards.

He grabbed my shoulders as I chopped his shoulder, he pushed me down the stairs.

I thumped my head against the wall, my gun unfortunatly fell out of my pocket.

I reached for my gun but Edwards had his pointed at my head.

"Not. My. Sister"

I smiled weakly as Kensi pointed her gun at Edwards.

**BANG!**


	20. Home is hell

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Twenty: Home is hell.  
**

* * *

Edwards lay dead on the stairs, a bullet through the forehead.

**Clean.**

I stood up, pushing my hands up the wall to steady myself, Kensi noticed and helped me up. Guding me down the three steps.

I exchanged looks with Deeks as he took my hand gently, rubbing my knuckles.

Once outside she sat me on the low wall, her arm still layed over my shoulder protectivly.

"You are one sly kid, you know that right?" She said, fighting back the tears.

I laughed gently. "Sly by name, sly by nature"

"Why didn't you tell me all this before?" She asked. "It could have prevented Sammy's death"

I shook my head. "It wouldn't have, we both knew that Edwards would want to kill either of us and he sacrificed his life for me. It would have killed him to watch me die"

"_Our _brother. The hero" She had a glassy smile on her face.

I smiled back, letting tears fall freely onto my cheeks. I sobbed into her chest, she stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

* * *

Eric paced round the boatshed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I swear to god, Granger. If anything has happened to either Sammy, Kensi or Sasha. Especially Sasha. I will hold **_you_ **personally responsible" He yelled, pointing an angry finger at Granger causing Nell to wince and cover her ears slightly.

She hated to hear her partner/boyfriend shout, he always kept a calm voice when they were arguing.

The door swung open as Callen, Sam and Jerry walked in.

Eric turned to Jerry. "What's happened?"

Jerry sighed and opened his mouth to speak but Henry cut him out.

"Sammy's dead"

Nell dropped to the floor in tears, Eric stood there in shock and turned to Granger, who had his head in his hands.

Eric went to hit him but was held back by Callen and Sam.

Sasha stood in front of Eric, looking up at him while Kensi helped Nell off the floor.

* * *

"You can't do this" I breathed after each word, I turned to Granger and clipped his nose.

"If you hadn't told Eric that Edwards was at my Mother's house" I breathed, feeling my voice break. "Sammy _might _still be alive right now!" I screamed the last bit, feeling my body shaking.

"Mister Hanna, do me a favour? Take Miss Blye to calm herself down and Mister Callen, please escort Mister Beale back to Ops before he destroys the boatshead" Hetty said as if always on cue.

Callen had to practically drag Eric away, with Nell and Kensi following close behind.

Sam placed a friendly hand on my shoulder, guiding me gently away.

* * *

We all said goodbye for the evening, leaving me and Henry alone.

He stood not far away from me, he placed his hands on my shoulders.

I placed a hand on his cheek, he smiled.

"You coped good today" He almost whispered, as he placed a strand of hair to behind my ear.

I scoffed. "You sure about that?"

He laughed lightly. "You've seen worse"

It was my turn to laugh lightly. "What's worse than seeing your older brother die in front of you, eh?"

He threw his hands up to surrender. "Okay! Okay! I shouldn't have said that!"

I laughed, cupping face with my hands.

I brought his lips down to mine.

_Learn this: He made the move, not me!  
_


	21. A second tattoo

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter TwentyOne: A second tattoo  
**

* * *

_I hate myself! I hate myself! I totally hate myself!_

Hetty gave me the day off, noticing how bad I was coping.

I got up around half ten, to notice that Deeks had gone to work and to find Monty laid out on the sofa.

I got changed into a black shirt, green chinos with brown braces atached and red converse trainers.

I sat on the sofa, eating a bowl of cherrios and watched _Community_, I scanned my phone before dialing the number that Nell had given me for the local tattoo artist.

"Hello, fighter's skin tattoo parlour" A young woman said on the reciving end.

"Hi, um I'd like to book an appoinment to get a tattoo" I sighed, picking up the peice of paper that I'd designed my second tattoo on.

"Is half one, today alright?" She asked.

I looked at my tattoo. It was Sammy's birth name all wrapped in a vine of roses and his birth date and death date. "Um yeah thats fine" I said, hanging up.

_Time to get the six inch heels out_

My phone rang. _Henry_

_**Shit!**  
_

I contonplated ignoring it, but I then realized that he would call me all day if I didn't answer.

"Honestly Harry, I don't have time for you right now" I sighed heavily.

"Sash, please just listen to me?" He pleaded.

"Fine you have adleast half an hour" I said, checking my watch to see when I needed to go to have my tattoo done.

He sighed deeply. "Sash, you know when I asked you "how would you feel if I said I loved you?"?"

"Yeeaah, go on"

"I do love you, Sammy knew, Jerry knew" He sighed, he went to talk but I cut him off.

"Wait, did you just say that my own brother knew that you loved me?"

I was stunned. Sammy knew all along that Henry loved me and didn't have the manly guts to tell me.

**Great.**

"Sammy knew, yeah. But he kept threatening me that if I ever hurt you, he'd come back to haunt me"

_Now that Sammy **was **dead, I was wondering wheather he would come to haunt Henry, now he'd done this._

"But your forgetting that you have to face my big sister now, Henry"

"Damn!" He cursed, this caused me to laugh.

* * *

I stood outside the tattoo parlour with a tissue on my forearm, they thought I was 19.

**Sucsess!**

I took awhile to sink in, that I had my brother's name on my arm with his **death **date underneath.

_**Samuel Donald Blye **_

_**12.04.1990-7.05.12  
**_

_****_This will never seem right.

Not in a thousand years.


	22. Oh just sod off!

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter TwentyTwo: Oh just sod off!  
**

* * *

The grief was to much.

"Hey sweetie what's up?" Kensi said.

I could tell she was at the bullpen as I could hear Sam and Callen bickering in the background.

"Could you come and get me, please?" I asked, feeling my voice break.

"Yeah, sure. Where are you?" She sighed.

"Outside, fighter's skin tattoo parlour" I admitted.

"Ah. I know where you are, I'll be there in a second" She said, as we hung up.

I sighed sitting in the bus stop shelter, I ran my left hand fingers through my hair as my right forearm of still hurting from the tattoo.

* * *

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, as I got in her car.

My hair was soaked, thankfully my tattoo hadn't stuck to my jumper sleeve as I pulled it down to protect it.

"I can't do this Kens" I sighed, before breaking down.

"Remember this: You. Are. NEVER. ALONE." She said, attempting to calm me.

I gave her a watery smile. "When's the funeral?" I asked, glassily.

She sighed heavily. "Next tuesday, you sure you want him buried here?"

"Yeah, his dads here, his mums here, I'm here and you're here" I admitted.

She sighed and paused to think about what I'd just said.

"You want Mum there?" She asked.

I shook my head. "She has no right being there, she gave us away to the cruelest of all people. She didnt even bother to take us back in after what happened at Alcatraz"

She sighed heavily. "I see your point"

"Can we go back to Ops, I need to speak to the boys" I asked, innocently.

She nodded and started the car.

* * *

As soon as I walked into the bullpen, I noticed the boys and threw them my whistle.

The pair of them looked round, I singnaled for them to follow me outside.

They followed suit.

"What's up boss?" Jerry asked, leaning against the wall with one arm.

Henry stood beside him.

"I'm not going to take the risk and have Sammy's body flown back to England, so I'm going to bury him here"

"In LA?" Jerry said, disbeleivingly.

Henry let out a huge sigh.

"What?" I said, noticing this.

"Well don't you think it's a bit much" He said.

"What is?" Jerry said.

"Well it's a bit much, I mean for us to fly backwards and fowards every year for the anniversary" Henry sighed.

I sighed heavily. "Oh sod off, you prat! I thinking for Kensi's sake" I almost yelled.

Henry sent me a death glare before storming back inside.

Jerry senced that I was going to cry, so he brought me into a hug; letting me hold onto his shirt.

* * *

"I was told by Mister Edwards, Henry. That you wish to bury your brother in LA" Hetty said, as I sat opositte her at her desk.

I nodded. "Yes, his family are based here. It makes sence that he's buried next to his father"

"And I gather all that is arranged?"

I gave her a brief smile. "Kensi did it all this morning"

I glanced over to Kensi, watching her converse with Deeks.

Sammy's funeral was only days away, I missed him already.

Boy the funeral is going to be tough.


	23. Funeral Day

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter TwentyThree: Funeral Day  
**

* * *

I stood out in Deeks' garden, dressed in a black dress; that allowed both my tattoos on show, black tights, my hair tied back into a fishtail plait and black and white spotted high heels.

**Sammy's favourite heels.**

Deeks' came and stood beside me, before putting a glass of water in my hand.

I looked at the glass of water, then at Deeks.

"Why do I need this?" I asked.

He sighed. "Your throat, you need to let out clean cries not rough ones"

I scoffed. "I don't cry"

_That was totally a lie._

"I bet you do, even Kensi cries" He said, turning to face me.

I smiled, taking a sip of my water before the door was knocked apon.

"Thats probably Nell and Eric" He sighed, before placing a hand on my shoulder then going inside the house.

My hand started shaking as I lifted the glass to my lips to take a sip.

**SMASH!**

I'd dropped the glass onto the concrete, the glass shattered into around 5 or 6 peices.

No-one came out to see what had happened, I stood back an inch to oberve what I'd done.

"Shit" I muttered.

I looked around to see if anyone was watching before stepping over the broken glass.

I walked down the garden, trying not to step on the flowers.

"Sasha?"

I turned to see Callen stood behind me.

I let tears roll down my cheeks, Sammy was gone.

Well and truly.

**Gone.**

Callen walked slowly over to me, his arms out for a hug.

I walked twice as fast, terrfied that I'd brake down fully before I got to him.

I dropped into his arms, almost clinging onto him afriad that I'd fall.

He soothed me, stroking my hair, attempting to hold me up.

* * *

We all piled out of Eric's SUV once we reached the church.

I walked inbetween Jerry and Henry, who kept up the death glares due to yesterdays argument.

So to aviod them I ended up sitting with Eric and Kensi, I stood in the middle just incase I broke down and collasped; they would catch me.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to Nate about this?" Eric whispered into my ear as Sammy's coffin was brought in.

"I said, I'd think about it. Didn't I?" I whispered, taking a huge breath.

We sat down as instructed by the priest.

"Welcome to the funeral of Samuel Donald Blye" He started.

* * *

I stood up and walked over to the stand, my hands trembling as I placed the peice of paper onto the small stand.

I took a deep breath.

_My Brother Sam._

_My best friend.  
_

_My confidant.  
_

_For years to come, I won't be counting down the days till your birthday.  
_

_I'll struggle without a hug through the night, if the night terrors get to much.  
_

_My heart will ring with a sickening thud.  
_

_Knowing you died right in front of my eyes, the pain will never go away.  
_

_So many things of you i'll miss, your gentle hug, your tender kiss._

_ I'll still feel your warm embrace, And picture yet your loving face._

_ A brothers tasks are never done._

_And heaven must have needed one, For angels came and took your hand, And led you to god's promised land._

_ You're surely kept quite busy there, while brushing little angel's hair._

_Making sure their dressed just right, not staying up too late at night. Although there's sadness, this I know, your waiting there._

_ Your face aglow, I close my eyes and I can see, your open arms waiting for me._

_ Your always there to say goodnight, making sure the bugs don't bite. _

_I hope to make you proud Sammy.  
_


	24. Meeting Nate

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter TwentyFour: Meeting Nate  
**

* * *

Due to Kensi, Eric and Callen's pestering; I agreed to see Nate, for breavement counciling every Thursday during my 20 mintue brake at work.

I made sure what I dressed wasn't as bad as I usually dressed, so I opted for a dark blue shirt and tight grey pencil skirt. I tied my hair back into the fishtail plait that I wore at Sammy's funeral, I slipped on my dark purple two inch heels.

I took a moment to oberve myself in the long mirror in Deeks' hallway and sighed heavily.

"Well don't you look cute"

I laughed as I saw Deeks through the mirror, leaning on the doorframe.

"I didn't want to make the worst first impression" I admitted.

He laughed slightly, walking over to me as I turned to face him.

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "He'd prefer it if you were yourself"

I gave him a small smile and placed my hands on his arms.

"I _am _myself, I just wanted to wear something other than jeans and t-shirt"

He smiled at my statement. "If your sure?"

I gave him a confidant nod. "Never been more sure"

He rubbed my shoulders before kissing the top of my head.

* * *

"Good luck, kiddo" Callen and Sam said in unison as they dropped me off outside Nate's work place.

I nodded before turning away, taking a deep breath as I walked towards the door.

I went to front desk, a blonde young-ish looking woman sat reading a book.

"Hi there sweetie, how may I help you?" She asked, placing her book down.

I took a deep breath. "Hi, do you know where Nate Getz's office is do you?"

She took a look at her computer screen, then back at me.

"It's second floor, third room on your left" She said.

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks"

I took a deep breath as I started to walk up the stairs.

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in!"

I took a deep breath before pushing down the handle.

I stepped inside to see not an office but a cosy looking room with a small table at one end and two chairs opposite at the other.

He was sat at a desk with a small computer by the front wall.

He turned to me in his chair. "You must be Sasha?"

I nodded shutting the door.

"Please. Take a seat" He said, gestering I sat at one of the chairs.

I did as told, as he stood up to sit opposite me.

"I was contacted by Eric a few weeks ago, to tell me that you lost your brother on duty. I never thought in a million years that Eric would be your godfather"

I smiled. "Eric's a good man. He's helped me through so much over the past 8 years"

"Oh I don't doubt that a second honey, he's a fantastic man to be around. You say the past 8 years what happened then?"

I took a deep breath. "When I was ten, I was locked in Alcatraz Prison's solitary confinment cell for 3 hours"

He winced at the thought. "You...were...10?"

I nodded, struggling to fight back the tears.

"Woah, not nice" He said. He noticed my silent tears. "Here have a tissue"

I took the tissue politly.

"I take it you don't like talking about it eh, sweetheart?"

I shook my head, letting the tears roll onto my face.

"Okay let's not talk about Alcatraz for now eh?" He said, placing a supportive hand on mine.

I nodded in agreement.

"Lets start with your family"

My eyes shot wide.

* * *

**And that my lovley friends is called a cliffhanger :O**


	25. Family Matters

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter TwentyFive: Family Matters  
**

* * *

My family was most deffinatly** NOT** a good place to start.

_Certainly not._

"Well...my family" I started. "Not the greatest place to start, but we have to start somewhere"

"I already know you have a brother, Sammy and Eric is your godfather. Take your time"

I gave him a weak smile. "I have an older sister, which I didn't know about until almost a month ago. When I was 5, my Mum sent me and my brother to live with my cruel Aunt and Uncle in England. You know half the rest" I sighed.

"I know half the rest? Tell me...what's the other half"

"Kensi is my sister" I said, quickly.

His eyes went wide, leaving me wondering if I'd said it to quickly that he didnt hear it.

"Now...that...I was...**not**...expecting that" He said, almost shocked.

"Would you be more surprised if I told you that Eric and Nell were finally a couple?" I smiled.

"Now that, I am most certainly not surprised at. At all" He smirked.

I laughed lightly.

"Tell me a bit about you" He said, leaning back into his chair.

"Sasha Imelda Blye, born 26th Febuarary 1996, Los Angeles, Califonia. Adopted at the age of 5, by Aunt and Uncle and later taken to England, where I was raised and as a bonus earned the english accent!" I smiled happily, one of the best memories of my shit time in England. "I have an older sister called Kensi and an older brother, Sammy now dead. Rest his soul"

"What about Eric? What you like around him?" He smiled.

"Eric? He's like my dad!"

Nate laughed at the statment.

"No seriously, he is! We do everything together" I smiled happily.

"Like what?"

"Surfing, mario kart, he lets me cuddle up with him when he's around Nell. At one point some woman thought that I was their daughter, they thought it was wierd, I thought it was hallirous!"

He laughed gently, then looked at his watch.

"Kay Sash, can I call you that?" He asked, worried that I didn't like being called that.

"That's fine, everyone calls me that anyway"

"Looks like our 20 mintues is up" He stood as I did, and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Thanks for your time" I said, shaking his hand before I picked up my coat.

I walked towards the door.

"Sasha?"

I turned. "Yeah?"

"Is someone picking you up?" He asked, getting worried.

"Oh yeah. Nell is" I smiled brightly, before opening the door. "Thanks again Nate!" I called over my shoulder.

* * *

"Hey, how did it go?" Nell asked as I got into the passenger side of her car.

"Better than expected" I sighed heavily, dropping my bag to my feet.

She raised her eyebrow. "See, I told you he wasn't that bad"

I scoffed. "Keep reminding me that and I might deck you"

"Oh yeah!"

We immitated fake boxing for around 5 mintues before declaring that it was a tie.

"Wanna get some food?" She asked, starting the car.

I nodded.

* * *

After we'd eaten in the car, we decided to go for a walk along the beach.

"Would you marry Eric?" I asked.

She blushed lightly. "Yes, I suppose I would"

I smiled. "You would? Give me 2 reasons why?"

"1) He's my best friend, partner, confidant. I love him to peices, I know her loves me back. And 2) He's still my boyfriend, ecept to the fact that we both have rings on our fingers"

"I like your thinking"


	26. Another Brother gone

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter TwentySix: Another Brother gone  
**

* * *

I couldn't sleep due to my pounding headaches, I took a walk around my bedroom before sitting on the side of my bed and running my fingers through my hair.

I started curse before I heard Monty scratching at my door to get in, I sighed heavily.

Now was most certainly not the time to have Monty lying on my bed leaving his dog hair everywhere, but he was a little sort of comfort after all.

I sighed heavily before letting him in, before I laid back on my bed.

He jumped on and laid next to me, softly wining as I stroked him.

"I know boy, me and you are just two lonley souls ey" I whispered, rubbing his head with my knuckles.

I glanced quickly at my clock. _**2.35**_

I sighed heavily. "Okay boy, time for you to shift. I need my sleep, Callen doesn't need a grumpy agent in the morning"

I almost had to push Monty off my bed to let him out, luckily he peed _after _leaving my room.

* * *

"Morning all" Kensi said cheerfuly as she and Deeks walked in.

I put my hand up to signal that I'd heard her, my legs hanging over my chair arm, my earphones in my ears listening to _The Mortician's Daughter by Black Veil Brides_.

I faintly heard Eric's wistle, before pulling out my headphones and switching off my ipod.

I walked up the steps with Deeks and Sam following behind with Kensi and Callen in front.

"Be so kind as to explain" Henry said, as I stood beside him in OSP.

"Well..." Eric said, looking to Nell.

"As you all know, Jerry went undercover last night. We recived news a few hours ago from LAPD that they'd found a body that matched Jerry's discription" She told us.

The room fell silent.


	27. Blown Up

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter TwentySeven: Blown Up  
**

* * *

"So your basically telling me that Jerry is dead?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Well...it's not confirmed" Nell said wearily.

I harrumphed.

"Is it him or not?" I said, fearing that I'd lost another of my team in the space of 3 weeks.

My godfather gave me a look of dispair before turning back to his computer screen and typing something in on the keyboard.

He sighed heavily before posting something up on the big screen.

Harry let out air before turning to me. "We need to be sure it's him before we doing anything else"

I looked to Callen. "Any chance of finding out where that body is?"

"On that" Nell said, posting up an address onto the big screen.

"Thats not far from here" Sam spoke up.

"That's downtown LA"

We turned to see a young, tall, slim woman standing in the doorway.

"And you are?" Harry said, icily.

"Mister Edwards, this is Miss Hunter" Hetty said, walking in beside _Miss Hunter._

"Kay, but what is she doing here?" Harry asked, getting frustrated by this mysterious woman's apperance

"She's here to help you identify that body wheather it's Mister Jackson's or not"

Now it was Harry's turn to harrumph.

The four foot ninja took no mercy before punching Harry in the thigh.

Harry gritted his teeth, as I smiled.

"But it's _my _decison wheather to let _Miss Hunter _help" I said, to stand behind Eric.

"Of course it is Miss Blye but I recommend-"

Callen surprisingly cut Hetty off.

"It's Sasha's decison. Her team, her choice who helps"

"Quite right" Sam muttered.

* * *

After 2 hours of bickering, me and Harry drove to The Nucular Tunnels where the body was found.

We flicked on our torches as one of the LAPD officers guided us to where it lay.

There it lay, black and burned.

The officer walked away to give us some time to observe.

"It's deffinatly him" I whimpered.

"How can you tell?" Harry asked, crouching beside the burned corpse.

He touched it but he ended up burning the tip of his finger in the process.

"Ah seriously?" He moaned, standing back up.

_"How we all doing?"_Eric said, over the earpeice.

_"Never been better" _Harry moaned sarcasticly.

And it was then that I noticed a small speck of blonde hair.

A silent tear ran down my cheek, I didn't bother telling Harry, nor Eric.

I waited until we left the crime secne and got into the car.

"You okay?" He asked, notcing my red eyes.

I shook my head. "That body"

"What about it?"

"It was Jerry. No question" I said, struggling not to cry.

Harry groaned before slamming his head down on the wheel.

First Sammy, now Jerry. I wasn't going to let Harry die.

Not now.

Not ever.


	28. Everyone I love

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter TwentyEight: Everyone I love  
**

* * *

I decided to go for a walk along the beach after having a 3 hour conversation (battle more like) with Granger, Harry and Hetty.

"Hey!" I turned to see Harry catching up with me. I stopped so he could walk along side me.

"What's up?" I asked as we started to walk along the beach.

"I had to take up the tricky task of skyping Jerry's parents" He sighed, putting his hands behind his head.

"I take it, that it didn't go well?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"What does love mean to you Sash?" He asked, out of the blue.

I paused to think, what did love mean to me? what was love to me? was it like pain?

"Love to me, is something that never goes away. Something that stays with you forever like greif" I said.

He paused to think about what I'd said.

"I sp'ose your right" He smiled, putting his arm around my shoulder.

I smiled, I cared about Harry.

"How did Granger take to the fact that you were siding with me?" I asked as we reached our starting place.

"Meh, he took it badly. Like he always does" He laughed.

* * *

We sat on the beach for around an hour and a half, talking about our families, friends, work.

Our hands touched serveral times, but he was more like a brother than anything else.

He was my shoulder to cry on.

"I don't want to loose you Harry" I said, wistfully as we walked through the car park barefooted.

He turned to me, he placed a hand on my cheek and brought his lips to mine.

I started to deepen the kiss, knowing that somehow I had to make up for not forgiving him the last time this happened.

I broke it off.

"What?" Harry said, narrowing his eyes.

"I...I can't do this" I felt tears come into my eyes.

_Damn!_

"Why?" He asked, leaning to kiss me again. I stopped him, putting a finger to his lips.

"I can't do this Harry, I'm sorry" I said, wistfully.

I walked away, reaching into my pocket to ring Eric.

"Why?" Harry asked again.

I stopped and sighed before turning to him.

"Because everyone I love dies"

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

I started to walk away again as I dialed Eric's number.

_"Hello?" _

_I started to sob.  
_

_"Sash, what's the matter?" Consern edged in every word.  
_

_"Could you come and get me? Please?" I said, between sobs.  
_

_"I'll be there as soon as I can"  
_

I walked off to stand at the end of the road to wait for him.

He pulled up, I climbed in quick as I could.

I shut the door before looking to him.

"Everyone I love dies, Dad. I don't want you to die"

Now I was sobbing uncontrolably, he held onto me.

"I'm not going to die Sash, not now. Not ever"


	29. Black Horse and Cherry Tree

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter TwentyNine: Black Horse and Cherry Tree  
**

* * *

My next undercover operation was going to be the best one yet.

I could not stop laughing.

"Kensi and Deeks married?" Harry said, between fits of laughter. "You are nuts right?"

Hetty shook her head.

"Don't start laughing again, Miss Blye. _You _are Kensi's daughter and Deeks' step-daughter"

I paused. "Wait. Did you just say I'm Deeks' step-daughter? Then who's my Dad?"

"It seemed appropriate that Mister Beale should play your father" She said.

Me and Eric high-fived.

But Hetty was right, Eric was like my Dad.

"So how long are me and Kensi going to be married?" Deeks' asked, folding his arms.

"You'll be married for a week, your names will be Edward and Emma, Sasha your name will be Immie"

I nodded.

"This should be quite funny" Callen smirked.

"What should be?" Sam said.

"Seperating Harry and Sasha" Callen kept the smirk.

Me and Harry shot him an evil glance.

"We _are _seperable" Harry said, putting a arm over my shoulder.

I smiled

I still hadn't forgiven myself for what happened last night, but what I said was true.

_Everyone I love dies._

* * *

I ended up walking in on something I shouldn't have done.

**Deeks and Kensi kissing**

"Woah!" I cried, dropping the plates I was carrying.

They broke off the kiss, turning see me. My hands out, smashed plates on the floor, my eyes wide. Shocked at both at what I'd seen and the dozen plates smashed on the floor.

"Well what do we have here?" One of the suspects said.

I stammered.

My phone rang.

"Thankyou Dad" I muttered under my breath.

"Dad, hey" I sighed, signalling to Deeks and Kensi that Eric wanted to speak to me.

"Sash, I need you to listen carefully" Eric said.

"What is it?" I said, walking into the kitchen to find a pen and note.

"Right, your ready to write?" He asked.

"Good to go" I said, with a pen at the ready.

"Right, your two sleeper agents. Emmegrated from Poland 2 years ago"

"Oh trust the fricking polish to be in on this!" I groaned.

Eric laughed. "They've been working deeply undercover for the Polish for the past 9 months"

"No wonder the President hasn't slept" I laughed.

"Im! Can you tell your Dad that he should be expecting you on tuesday!" Kensi shouted as one of the suspects came through to the kitchen.

"Oh and Dad, I should be coming to yours on tuesday" I repeated, using my cover as the wife was in the room.

"Cook kid, see you soon love you" Eric said, knowing that actually he _would _be seeing me soon.

"Love you too Daddyo" I smiled, being the one to hang up.

I put the peice of paper into my jean pocket, before turning to the wife.

**CLICK.**

"Put. The. Phone. Down" She growled, pulling the trigger on her gun.

I opened my mouth to call for Kensi or Deeks, but she moved forward to point the gun directly at my head.

**BANG.**


	30. Bang Bang Bang

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Thirty: Bang Bang Bang.  
**

* * *

I expected myself to be dead, so I shut my eyes as soon as a gunshot went off.

I opened my eyes slowly.

_Everythings the same._

_So I'm not dead.  
_

_Thank god!  
_

I turned to see Deeks stood in the doorway, then looked back to the wife who was clutching her stomach where Deeks had shot her.

Kensi and the husband came running out, to see what had caused the argument.

"What the fu-?" The husband cried, running over to his wife to keep her from falling to the floor.

Kensi walked over to me, placing a suportive hand on my shoulder.

Deeks who had lowered his gun slightly, walked slowly over to point his gun at the head of the husband.

"If anyone attempts to shoot my step-daughter" He paused to look at Kensi. "Or my wife"

He looked back to the husband "I swear to god I will blow your head right off your shoulders" Deeks growled.

"You wouldn't dear!" The husband shouted, letting his not-long-dead wife fall to the floor before pulling out a gun.

He pointed it at Deeks first but then noticed I was reaching to my back pocket.

"I don't carry weapons"

_Your a crap liar Sash, and don't you darn know it!_

"Empty your pockets!" He demanded.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my Beretta 92, pointing it firmly at him.

"I have" I smiled gently.

* * *

The police arrived alomost 10 mintues after Kensi had used my gun to shoot the husband in the head.

"It always has to be the polish!" Callen exclaimed as me and Deeks walked into the bullpen.

"Not always Mister Callen" Hetty said, entering the room.

"It's the russians too" Sam said, with an impressive Russian accent.

"Itallians!" Kensi sang into the room with her itallian accent.

"Geermans" I said, mocking a german accent.

Eric coughed behind me.

I winced. _You utter idiot!_

"Not all Germans are bad, Sash" He said, standing beside me.

"Yeah bu-" I said, but he cut me off.

"No buts or you are sleeping on the sofa" He threatened me.

I opened myself, before he smirked and walked back to Ops.

"That's something you threaten your girlfriend! Not your goddaughter!" I shouted after him.

He stuck up two fingers as he walked up the steps.

Everyone in the room gasped before laughing lightly.

"That. Was. Not. Funny" I said, between little fits of laughter.

"Anyone for a surf?" Deeks asked, putting on his jacket.

I smiled. "Go on then"

"Trust you" Kensi said, walking by before ruffling my hair.


	31. BaBaBoom!

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter ThirtyOne: Ba-Ba-Boom!  
**

* * *

I had admitted it.

Sasha Blye had admitted that she had feelings for Henry Edwards.

"Do I sence that Sasha likey Harry?" Callen said, smirking as we sat down beside Sam at Kathy's Diner.

I blushed deeper.

"Ahh! She so does likey" Sam said, throwing a couple of fries at me.

I mocked a scream, sliding down my seat making Callen cry "Man down. Man down!"

I slowly came back up to my sitting position, pretending to cower before Sam's phone went off.

"Go ahead Eric" He chirped.

"Remember Laurie Edwards?" He said, as Sam put his phone on speaker.

"Gone but unfortunatly not forgotten" I groaned.

"Haha, weeeell. It seems as though Mister Edwards left a certian present for us to find" Eric sighed.

I groaned loudly before throwing my head onto the table.

"Sounds like someones happy?" Nell said sarcasticly over the speaker.

"What did he leave us Eric?" Callen said, ignoring Nell's statment.

"A small TNT box and a little note, sweet eh?" My godfather's sarcasam stank in his statment.

"Aw thats nice. But more to the point what did the note say and how long have we got until that baby blows?" I said, leaning back into my seat.

"The picture is too far away for us to see the writing but Harry says looking at the TNT box he reckons we have around 2 hours" Nell said.

"That means" Callen said.

"We havn't got long" Sam finished.

* * *

"Ah Miss Blye the second, Mister Callen and Mr Hanna. Do me the honnor in coming to my office" Hetty said, as we came through the door.

We diverted from going to our desks to Hetty's office.

"Hetty?" Callen said as we stood opositte the small lady.

"We have located the TNT box-" Hetty began but was cut off by Eric's wistle.

All the team turned.

"You might want to see this" He said, dispair edged in every word.

The three of us almost ran up the stairs to ops, nearly knocking eachother over.

"Go on" We all said, in unison.

"Well the TNT box we found is located" Nell said, throwing her head in Eric's direction to finish her sentance.

"Just off from the place where Jerry's body was found" Eric said, sadly looking to the big screen and zooming in on the CCTV footage that some unknown person that had sent the link to HQ in Washington.

"Oh you are kidding me" Harry muttered, walking into the room and standing beside me.

"Sorry. No" Sam said, pacing up and down the room.

Me and Harry shared worried glances.

* * *

"I don't want to be defusing a bomb, especially not today" Harry groaned as we pulled up outside the nucular tunnel for the second time in 3 weeks.

I gave him a small smile, as I placed my hand tenderly ontop of his. "He was your partner I know, but you _have _to move on. I know it's hard, but I had to do it. And don't forget that I love you"

He smiled softly, placing a kiss on the side of my head.

We got out the car before being greeted by one of the LAPD officers.

"Officer Daniel Derrell" He introduced himself, holding out his hand of me to shake.

"I'm Special Agent Sasha Blye, this Special Agent Henry Edwards" I said, shaking the officer's hand.

I turned my head and smug smiled at Harry, whose face had gone bright red.

I stayed a few steps behind the officer as Harry walked beside me.

"Never call me Henry again" He growled jokingly into my ear.

I laughed softly. "Twas the name your mother gave you"

He rolled his eyes as we flicked on our torches.

We hadn't been in there a mintue when...

**BOOM.**

* * *

**Just a quick favour:  
**

**All in those of a sequal say AYE!  
**

**All in those of a small profile on Sasha say Ey!  
**

**:) Reveiw? x  
**


	32. Burned Scars

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter ThirtyTwo: Burned Scars.  
**

* * *

Thankfully I'd covered my head when I flew to the ground.

Harry lay beside me, sheltering me slightly with his arm.

"You kay?" He whispered, getting up to kneeling position.

I nodded slightly, I was lying a tiny bit.

The side of my head was bleeding, my head was pounding, my eyes were sore, my fingers hurt, the sleeve of my shirt had ripped. I looked a mess.

I sat up, stretching out my right leg to see if I'd done any damage.

Knee cap of trouser leg ripped.

_Fantastic._

"Sash?" Harry said, placing a peice of hair to behind my ear.

"What?" I winced as he touched the wound on the side of my head.

"I think we need to get Nate to look at the side of your head, Mister Edwards went out with a bang to be sure" Harry grimaced.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Is it that bad?"

Harry nodded insistantly as he got up.

He held out his hand for me to take, I took it.

He placed a suportive hand on my waist to keep me steady, now I wished I hadn't worn my 6-inch heels.

_Clever ol me._

Harry sat me into the car before I strapped myself in, he got in before giving me one worried looking as he started his car.

"What?" I winced, feeling a stretch of pain stabbing me.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about your feet. How tall are you in those?" He asked.

"5'5, why?"

"So your 4'10 in flats?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Wow"

I laughed. "You've never questioned my height before"

"I never doubted it, you always walk confidently in high heels. I knew you were small, but your cute like that" He said, brushing his thumb across my cheek.

"Small and mighty? Can we settle for that please?" I felt myself blush.

_Now was NOT the time._

He nodded. "Small? Yes. Mighty? Ohh boy"

I slapped his arm playfully. "OI! You can blame my sister for that, she gave me the badass gene"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure" He laughed.

"Don't make me" I said, trying to resist kissing him to get him to shut up.

"Make you what?" He said, slowing containing his laughter.

"This" I said, placing a firm kiss on his lips.

* * *

When we got back to Deeks' apartment that evening, we laid on the sofa.

My head rested gently on the side of his chest, his arm round to my back.

"I thought you said you couldn't love me?" He asked, brushing a peice of hair away from my eye.

"I can't, everyone I love dies. My Dad, my brother, Jerry was like my brother. I can't loose you" I said, wistfully.

He kissed my forehead gently. "I'm not going far Sash, you know it"

I snuggled into his side as we fell asleep together on the Deeks' sofa.


	33. Undercover Love

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter ThirtyThree: Undercover Love  
**

* * *

Me and Harry walked into the bullpen greeted by wolf-wistling by Deeks and Eric, we shot them both evil glare.

After almost an hour of pestering last night, I agreed to see Nate about the wound on the side of my head that I sustained from Mister Edwards' leaving present.

"What did Nate say 'bout your head?" Callen said, as I sat down at my desk.

"Just a few sitches nothing to major. I had a peice of glass lodged in but he had to pull it out" I threw Harry a worried glance. "I think I broke Harry's fingers"

"Broke? You've dislodged them! I can't feel them!" Harry cried jokingly.

"Oh shut up you big child you!" I laughed, throwing a book at him.

"Children. Please" Hetty said, standing in the middle of the doorway.

Me and Harry stopped laughing instantly.

"Thankyou" Hetty said, after she'd cleared her throat.

"Did many die yesterday?" I asked, getting conserned.

Hetty nodded her head sadly.

We all bowed our heads for a few seconds before Eric's ear peircing wistle rang from the stairs.

"Ah!" I cried, sticking a finger in my ear. "I've only had these stiches in a few hours" I stood up walking up the stairs. "Are you seriously determind to pop them already?"

"Perhaps?" Eric said, jokingly.

I scowled at him. "Shut your geeky cagehole!"

"Well unless you want to go undercover with loverboy?" Eric joked as we walked into ops.

"Okay just shut it now!" Sam said firmly. "Leave them alone"

"Thankyou" Me and Harry said in unison.

"Well, three sleeper agents, two dead marines and one hour to do the **WHOLE **operation in" Nell said, exageration on the **whole **part.

"So basically we are screwed before we've done anything?" I said.

Nell and Eric nodded.

"Shit" I muttered.

* * *

_Just my luck._

I was backed into a corner with Harry breathing down my neck (not talking)

"Are you just going to stand there?" He whispered, putting his hands above my head.

"Well, I guess I am? I can't bloody move!" I whispered hardly.

"Well what are we going to do then? Wait for another four hours until Eric sends us the link?" Harry returned my harsh whispered tone.

"Oh for god's sake! If you want to make yourself useful, just shut up and kiss me" I said, grabbing a peice of his shirt to pull his lips down to mine.

We started to deepen the kiss.

My heart raced, I felt my shoulders break out in sweat, my legs went weak, Harry noticed this and held me up by wrapping a supportive and tender arm around my waist.

**BEEP.**

_That's wonderful. Just ruin the moment why don't you Eric._

Thankfully it was my phone that went off, but typical Harry he had to break it off.

"You going to get that?" He whispered, placing his forhead to mine.

"It's only Eric, it can wait. Now come here" I smirked, pulling his lips to mine again.

For all we knew, we could have been there for hours if one of the sleeper agents hadn't come in.

Harry had already knocked him out within seconds.

"Did your mother tell you it's rude to walk in on people with knocking?" He growled, putting a foot on the suspect's back.

I smiled, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder as he placed a hand around my waist.

I touched my earpeice. "Eric. One sleeper agent for you"

* * *

**Hii!**

**You asked for a sequal, which will be a long way off. Butt it's in planning  
**

**I have do some character killing first kay?  
**

**Reveiw? x  
**


	34. Death of Another Part One

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter ThirtyFour: Death of Another Part One  
**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH  
**

* * *

I'd been pacing the hospital waiting room for 5 hours.

_"Miss Blye the second?" Hetty called to me from her desk, she waved me over._

_I gave Kensi a worried look, she edged me to go over there.  
_

_"Hetty? You wanted to see me" I said, consern edged in every word.  
_

_"You might want to sit down"  
_

I kept looking at the big clock that hung above the door, then at my phone to see if Callen had text me back.

This shouldn't have happened, not to Harry especially.

_I sat down as instructed, I kept looking at my hands as she told me._

_"Henry has been shot"  
_

_My ears burned at first not wanting to believe that my partner had been shot.  
_

_**Harry **had been **shot.**  
_

_My **partner **had been **shot.**  
_

_My **boyfriend **had been **shot.**  
_

I checked my phone again to see that Callen had text me back.

_Callen- Hang in there! We're on our way, are you with him? Xx_

I sighed and looked back up at the big clock.

_23.34pm_

_"Miss Blye the second?" Hetty said, I looked up instantly.  
_

_"Sorry Hetty" I sniffed, wiping away the silent tears that had ran down my cheeks.  
_

_"It's understandable, your third and last team member to get hurt in the space of a month. Not easy is it?" Hetty said, sympatheticaly taking my hand in hers.  
_

_"First my brother, then Jerry. Both to die, I just hope that Harry can hold on long enough" I said, struggling to hold back the tears.  
_

_"You can cry, don't worry" She assured me, giving me a soft smile.  
_

_From that second on, my sobs were uncontrolable.  
_

_In the end I had to get Nate to drive me down to the hospital.  
_

My feet were killing so I restorted to sitting down on one of the uncomfortbale plastic chairs.

_Painful much._

I took a deep breath, pressing my hand to the door before stepping inside slowly expecting the worst.

"Hey" He whispered, holding out his hand for me to take.

"Hey" I whispered, walking over and taking his hand before sitting down on the side of his bed.

"How you feeling?" I asked, shifting slightly so I was laying beside him.

"In more pain than I have ever felt" He winced, moving his head so it rested on my shoulder.

I felt a tear run down my cheek, I let it.

I kissed Harry's forehead, feeling myself fighting back the tears.

"If I die-" Harry began, I cut him off.

"No Harry don't say that" I was sobbing now.

"No, I have to say this. If I die, I want you to be happy. I'm always going to be looking down on you, keeping you safe. I love you" Tears ran down his cheeks.

We put our foreheads together, silent crying ourselves to sleep. Hetty's words still ringing in my ears.

_"Henry has been shot"_


	35. Death of Another Part Two

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter ThirtyFive: Death of Another Part Two  
**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH  
**

* * *

Our sleeping position was still the same.

Our foreheads together, his hand rested gently on my cheek, holding onto eachother with one arm.

"You asleep?" I heard him whisper as he stroked my cheek.

I murmered gently, my eyes fluttering open.

"Sorry did I wake you?" He whispered quickly.

I shook my head, smiling in the process.

But secretly my heart was breaking, laying beside the boy I loved who was dying peice by peice, second by second.

As soon as I came round, I rolled off the bed and walked around the room to have a stretch. I noticed that Harry had painfully decided to sit up and watch me.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded as I walked back to the bed and sat on the side.

"You?" I whispered, taking his hand in mine.

He nodded weakly, wincing.

"I want to die" He whispered.

My eyes went wide.

"W...why?" I stammered, fighting back the tears.

He sighed heavily. "I'm in so much pain Sash, I'm holding on for you"

I started to cry.

He was hanging on for me?

"Hey, baby don't cry" He soothed, brushing a finger across my cheeks to flick away the tears that ran down them.

"Why are you holding on? I'm nothing special" I sobbed.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you, Sammy never said it and Jerry never said it. I want you to let go. Please" He was almost begging me, tears falling uncontroled down his cheeks.

"I'm not letting go, you can't do this to me Harry. Please" Now it was my turn to beg.

I took his hand, kissing his knuckles.

"I love you. Goodbye" He whispered, slipping away from my grasp.

**Beeep...Beeep...Beeeep.**

I looked up to see long lines running across on his moniter.

I struggled to breath as I kissed his lips tenderly.

_Our last kiss._

I took a deep breath, putting his hand back by his side before walking over to the moniter.

"I love you too" I whispered hoarsley.

I switched off the moniter slowly, drinking every last moment I had with him.

I walked away quickly, not bothering to brush away my tears.

I broke into a run, shooting down the hospital coridors.

The doors didn't open fast enough, but I shot out and landed on the bars.

I gave myself a few seconds to pull myself together before putting a trembling hand into my jean pocket to pull out my phone.

I saw 7 missed calls from Callen, 4 messages from Kensi and Eric.

I rang Callen to tell him of the news and to save him the trip of coming to the hospital but just to pick me up.

"Sash, what's up?" He said, as he answered his phone.

I broke down unconrolably.

"Sash, I need you to calm down" He said, attempting to calm me.

"I'm calm" I sniffed.

"What's up?" He asked again, in a more conserned tone.

"Harrys dead" I started to sob again.

I heard Callen sigh heavily.

"Okay, stay where you are I'll come and get you as soon as I can" He assured me.

"Thankyou" I murmered, I don't know if he heard me.

We said our goodbyes.

I sank to the ground, hugging my knees.

I pulled out my gun from my other jean pocket and turning it in my hand.

"I'm gunna avenge you darling, whatever it takes" I whispered, kissing my gun feeling it's cold and rough surface against my lips.

Revenge was cold and bitter.


	36. The Third and Final Funeral

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter ThirtySix: The Third and Final Funeral  
**

* * *

I stood in Kensi's garden, dressed in a white flowing dress; that allowed all three tattoos on show, skin coloured tights, my hair tied back into a tight plait bun and my black brogue style heels.

**Harry's favourite dress.**

Kensi came out and stood beside me, before putting a glass of vodka in my hand.

I looked at the glass of vodka, then at Kensi.

"Why are you handing me this?" I said.

"It's good for the pain" She said, rubbing a hand on my shoulder before going to answer the front door.

I sighed before throwing back the vodka in one go, I turned the glass in my hand.

"Revenge is cold and bitter" I murmered to myself.

"Isn't it always?"

I whipped round to see our assitant director Leon Vance standing in the doorway.

"Mr Vance, Sir" I stammered, unsure of how to greet my boss.

"Leon, please" He corrected me.

I bowed my head slightly as he came and stood beside me.

"Both your godfather and your sister have told me that you believe that it was the same man that killed the last two remaining members of your team: Jerry and Henry" Leon said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

I nodded weakly.

"And that you want_ my_ permison to kill this man" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded weakly again.

"You have my full luck _and _permison" He turned to me and placed his strong hands on my shoulders.

"Thankyou, Sir" I smiled.

He rubbed my shoulders before turning back inside to join the other guests that had arrived while we had been talking.

I turned back to observe my sister's small garden, still holding the glass in my hand.

I sighed heavily, before turning back inside to talk to other people who hadn't seen me yet.

* * *

We sat down after his coffin was brought in.

"Hello and welcome to the funeral of Henry Samuel James Edwards" The preist said.

I grimaced, Harry would been cursing to the heights of the high earth after being called that.

I smiled to myself.

Revenge was sweet and killing.


	37. Revenge

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter ThirtySeven: Revenge  
**

* * *

We all retreated back to OSP for our own private wake, considering none of Harry's imditate family were able to find the money to fly over or even afford to have his body flown back to England.

"Miss Blye the second" Hetty said, as she joined me outside. "The party is inside, why are you out here?"

I sighed heavily, as I lent against the brick wall with a glass of vodka in hand. "I just needed air, I had a bit of a panic attack"

She smiled gently, taking my hand in hers. "It will all come to a head in time, greif is a controlable thing. It will hit you when you least expect it, but you will soon learn how to control it and it will become easier. The panic attacks will become less frequent, he's only just gone. I know"

"How did you come to know all this Hetty? You surprise me more and more everyday" I laughed weakly.

"I know lots of things, Miss Blye the second. Lots of things that would blow your mind into tiny peices of shrapnel. But I know one thing that I will need to talk to you about when the party has died down a tincy bit. That okay?" She smiled, patting the back of my hand.

I smiled, I still couldn't beleive that we were an inch apart in height. I had taken off my heels due to the fact that my toes had gone purple from walking in them all day.

"Hetty?" I called after her as she was about to go inside.

"Yes dear?" She chirped.

"Thankyou" I said, with a soft smile.

"For what?" She said, returning the smile.

"Just thankyou" I said whistfully.

* * *

When the party had died down, I was already sat at Hetty's desk with Deeks and Kensi one side of me and Eric and Nell the other.

"You called for us Hetty" Deeks said.

She nodded. "I did indeed Mister Deeks"

"Can I be the one to ask why?" Nell said.

"The reason I have called all five of you here is, in the light of recent events I would like to throw a oppertuity at you all" She said, confidently.

We all looked at eachother with puzzled glances.

"I have permitted for Miss Blye and Mister Deeks to be Miss Blye the second's legal guardians and if anything to happen to them, Mister Beale and Miss Jones will resume their roles as godparents" Hetty gave us all a smile.

I looked to Kensi and Deeks, then to Eric and Nell, then finally to Hetty.

"Only if that's what _you _want" She asked me.

I smiled broadly. "I know that Eric and Nell aren't going anywhere far, so I think I'm going to stick with what you've just said"

We all stood up.

"And Sasha?" Hetty said as I turned away, she signaled for me to come back.

"Yes Hetty"

She asked me to give her hand, I did so.

She placed a gun in my hand, wrapping my fingers around it.

"It was my first gun, when I was a warrior during the cold war" She told me, placing her hand on top of mine.

"Why are you giving me this Hetty?" I quizzed.

"Go kill that bastard Sasha"


	38. Operation Hell

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter ThirtyEight: Operation Hell  
**

* * *

I sat in the back of Eric's SUV that Callen had managed to persude Eric to let us use, I held Hetty's gun firmly in my hand. Three bullets inside the load: one for the man who killed both my boys, one for spare and one for luck (if I needed it).

"You okay Miss Blye the second?" Hetty said, through to my earpeice.

I sighed deeply. "Never been better"

"I'm here to guide you, just call okay?" She said, confidently.

I smiled to myself. "Thanks Hetty"

The back door of the SUV opened, Deeks and Sam jumped in like to warn out dogs.

"Have fun did we boys?" Kensi joked.

"Not. Funny" Sam panted.

"Right Callen, Sash. What's the plan?" Kensi said, putting on her bulletproof vest.

I looked to Callen as he pulled out a small peice of paper that amazingly had all the routes that we had to take.

"Kensi, Deeks take the back route, Sam and I will cover right and left and Sash" He looked to me.

"Will go headfirst!" I annouced.

"Do we even know who were dealing with?" Deeks said, questioningly.

"His name is Issac Bracknell, he hated my father all the way through high school and once he learned that I was in the US, he has been attempting to bring me to my knees for the past 3 months that I have been here" I declared, handing out pictures of him.

"So why hasn't he had a go at Kensi?" Callen asked.

"Laurie Edwards was his wingman, he wanted Kensi dead. But instead got me and killed Sammy" I grimaced.

"Sly bugger" Kensi muttered.

I huffed. "I know. But now he's going to get his comuppence"

* * *

I walked in the middle of an deserted road, chanting.

"Come on Bracknell! Let's not keep this up all day"

And there he stood.

The tall stocky man that had been killing off my boys, the man that had been set to make me fall since my arrival. I wasn't going to let him do that to me. Not now. Not ever.

"I havn't got time to play Bracknell so let's just get this over with okay?" I growled.

"Your boys deserved their death each one" He growled edging closer.

I whipped out the gun and pulled the trigger.

"Why did you save Harry till last?" I cried, my hands trembling as I metioned his name. "Either Jerry or Sammy could have died last, but you had to kill him last. WHY!"

"Because of your love for him" He growled.

"Oh I see, you wanted to bring me to my knees by killing the man I loved! Well do you know something, it only made me stronger" I almost screamed.

I shot him once, then twice then a third knowing that it hit him.

The rest of the team came running from their respective places, standing next to me.

"He's dead. He's dead" I snarled.

I turned away walking towards Eric's SUV, clutching Hetty's gun firmly in my hand.

"Hetty? He's dead, job done" I said, as I opened the back door to the car and sat down on the edge.

"Well done, now come home. A letter arrived for you a few seconds ago" She replied.

I pulled out my earpeice as the others came back.

I decided to fall asleep on Callen's shoulder, considering that he let Kensi drive.

_Note to self: when you turn 18, DO NOT let Kensi drive your car!  
_

* * *

"Sasha" Hetty said as I walked through to the bullpen.

She came towards me with a white envelope in her hand, she placed it in mine before returning back to her desk as I retreated to mine to read the letter.

I sat down slowly, turning the letter in my hands to open the ceal.

I held the letter in my trembling hands.

_DI. Sasha Blye,_

_In the light of recent events it has been my decison and mine only to bring forward your return to England to next tuesday almost four days before your actual planned return.  
_

_I have also made the decison to promote you from DI to DCI apon your return, gaining you more respect than you did when you left.  
_

_If you wish to extend your stay in LA, please feel free to have your director ring me within the next few days.  
_

_Sincerley,  
_

_Supt. Edward Jones  
_

I sighed heavily, leaning back into my chair.

I paused for a few moments before walking briskly over to Hetty's desk.

I threw the letter down on her desk.

"Is there a problem Miss Blye the second?" She said, without looking up at me.

"Phone Leon Vance! NOW!"


	39. Last Dying Wish

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter ThirtyNine: Last Dying Wish  
**

* * *

Superintendent Edward Jones had a reputation of keeping his officers in check, Sasha Blye however was one officer that she couldn't keep in line. She had a different reputation to her superior, Sasha was one for breaking the rules, going beyond the call of duty, she'd been arrested twice off duty, but one thing he could give her credit for was that she always got the job done on time and she kept check of her boys.

A letter adressed to him sat on his desk waiting patiently, once he'd entered his office, once he'd sat down, he paused a moment before taking the letter in hand observing the famillar handwriting, noticing the postmark that the letter had been flown from nowhere other than Los Angeles.

He held the letter in his hand, his fingers started to tremble as he read further into the letter soon discovering the person who had written to him so soon.

Shocked, he threw the letter down on his desk and stormed out of his office shouting:

"GET ME ON THE PHONE TO LEON VANCE NOW!"

The letter sat silently on his desk, meaning no harm to the writer's attended reader.

_Dear Sir,_

_I am sitting in my hospital bed, awaiting my scans after being shot. It has come to my attention during my time in Los Angeles that you give my partner, DI Sasha Blye way to little credit than you should. She plays at her job well dispite the fact she may bend the rules slightly. I know of my fate to soon, so I ask you as my dying wish to let Sasha stay in Los Angeles longer than intended. She has family that she has recently conected with that recides here.  
_

_I would also like to confess my love for my partner, coming to Los Angeles has brought us closer together and I hate to admit that we have kissed on more than one occasion. I know she feels the same, she admitted it to me herself. So if I die, our love would not jepordise either our jobs as intended.  
_

_If Sasha, wishes to extend her stay in Los Angeles then please do not do the stupid thing in stopping her.  
_

_Sincerley,  
_

_DI. Henry Edwards.  
_

From that letter on, Edward Jones was shocked to the core that one of his force had confessed his love for his partner practicaly on his deathbed almost 10 miles away from England itself.

But unfortunatly for the scared Superintendent, Leon Vance was not available and would not be for the next hour or so. Considering that it was 4 in the afternoon in the US and 12 noon in England, Leon thought that it would be perfectly suitable to take the call from Sasha Blye than the angry officer in England.

And wasn't it a perfect decsion anyway.


	40. Running back home

**Blye, S Part 1. Chapter Forty: Running back home  
**

* * *

I stood in the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror like I had been doing for the past half hour.

Sissors in hand, I took a deep breath before taking a peice of my long hair and cutting it slowly to shoulder legnth. My once long hair straight and dull, now turning into shoulder legnth, curly, bouncy and alive.

Long strands of hair surrounded my feet, I took a moment to observse myself in the mirror. I didn't reconize myself for a few mintues before slapping myself _(__should_ _not have done that!) _back to reality.

I generously put all my shredded locks into the bathroom bin, before running back into my room where on my bed sat a black rucksack and two old-looking brown suitcases.

I'd already writted Kensi a note and left it on her kitchen side, I put on my LAPD hoddie that Deeks gave to me as 16th birthday present notcing the weather.

I pulled the hood over my head, throwing the rucksack over my shoulder and picking up the two suitcases. I took a deep breath before turning off the lights to my bedroom, I turned away not shedding a tear.

I opened the door with my little finger, I walked outside into the pouring rain. I shut the door behind me, putting my keys through the letterbox.

I took a deep breath, walking away from Kensi's apartment. Knowing she was still in bed cuddled up next to Deeks, my sister was happy now she knew I exsisted.

I walked into the rain, now falling down. My hood soaked within almost five mintues, I walked down the road more confident than I've ever felt.

My name is Sasha Imelda Blye, I was born on 26th Febuary 1996 in Los Angeles, California. At the age of 5, I was adopted by my English aunt and uncle along with my older brother Sammy. I have lived in England for the past 11 years. On my 16th birthday, my Mum told me that I had an older sister living in the US. I flew out straight away, for a short while I lived with her. But then I figured that it would be to hard so I retreated to living with my godfather, then for a short while after I lived with a police dective called Marty Deeks.

I have made new experiences during my time in Los Angeles, some good, some bad. I returned to the Alcatraz Solitary Confiment cell where I was locked in as a child, I witnessed the deaths of all three members of my team. I confessed my love for a man I knew I could never love, I've made new friends within the team at OSP. I have 2 new godfathers: Callen and Sam and new "grandmother" Hetty.

But now, I must return to England for awhile to sort out my affairs there before making the decison to either stay in England or emmigrate to the US; which I'm sure shouldn't be a tough decison.

* * *

Kensi walked around her kitchen, holding the note her younger sister had left on her kitchen side.

_Kensi (and possibly Deeks)_

_I have decided to fly back home to London for a short while to sort out my affairs.  
_

_I couldn't thank you enough for accomodating me over the past 3 months since my arrival.  
_

_Could you tell Eric, Nell and the others of my departure and tell them not to worry.  
_

_Tell Mum, I send my fondest wishes and luck.  
_

_Tell Hetty to tell Leon that my boss was least unimpressed when he did reply to his calls (small chuckle)  
_

_Tell Callen he can keep my little Sans Voir set as a present of gratitude.  
_

_Tell Nell that everything will be alright and not to be afriad to tell him.  
_

_See you in four months.  
_

_Au revoir ma sœur,  
_

_Sash. Xxx_


End file.
